Love Still Lasts
by iLuVtOwRiTe1998
Summary: What would happen if Max were dead? Or so Fang thinks… Everything is going smoothly until something happens, something that will change everything. Can Max and Fang patch their broken friendship, or will everything fall away? Please review! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you FanFicers. My name is Hope. Yeah, I know. This is supposed to be Maddi's account, but she gave up her account. So now, this is a shared fanfic account between me and my twin sis, Carter (Maddi is my older sis). Carter will be posting a fanfic soon. **

**So now that we've cleared that up, this is the first chapter to my very first fanfic. Please review. I'd be super happy if you did. Even if you don't like, I just wanna know if someone is reading this. Now, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. **

"You won't be so pretty when I'm done with you," Ari sneered, glaring at Max primping her hair and smiling at herself in the mirror with his binoculars. He hated Max. Just looking at her gave him a twinge in his gut, sending him morphed into a "wolf-boy" as Max so rudely called him. He growled, throwing the binoculars down and snapping open his wings. He'd been waiting a long time for this moment, and it's proximity made him smile.

He couldn't wait.

Max's POV

I smiled at myself in the bathroom mirror, setting down the hairbrush and pushing my bangs behind my ears. I flirted with the mirror one more time, throwing a coy grin over at my reflection, and heard a rustling outside. My head snapped up, frowning as I listened to something come to a thud at the ground and then the leaves of a tree brush against each other.

I jogged over to the window and threw it open, just in time to see a little black speck flying away into the horizon.

Ari.

What was he doing here?

I jumped out of the window, throwing out my wings to soften my landing. I looked around in the fallen leaves to see what he had dropped and something black stood out close to my foot. I bent down to pick it up, turning it over in my hands. Binoculars. Was he peeping on me? The little perve.

I stepped over all the sticks and leaves and quickly walked to the side door of the house.

Oh yeah, the house! After a group vote, we decided it was time to buy out a place where we could crash whenever possible. We tried pooling in all of our saved money which resulted in a whopping…. 3 dollars and 25 cents! So we used Angel to um…. "help" the owner decide to sell it to us for free. I know, I know, it's bad. Do as I say, not as I do Angel.

I turned the knob, stepping in and looking over the flock, playing games and watching TV in the living room while Iggy made dinner.

They all immediately shifted their glances to me, and quieted down. I held up the binoculars, trying not too look too worried.

"We have a stalker."

"Ari?" Nudge guessed, looking up from her card game with Gazzy. I nodded, closing the door behind me so the cold air didn't infect the heat. (My mom kindly agreed to help pay our taxes as long as we bought the house. Not a fair bargain on her side, in my opinion.)

I threw the binoculars down on the kitchen counter and grabbed place mats, helping Iggy set the table. Fang sat up from the couch, handing Angel the TV remote and coming over to help us, promptly setting down plates on the matts and leaning against one of the chairs, crossing his arms.

"How long ago did you see him?"

"Like, 15 minutes, maybe. But it's no big deal, seriously, guys."

"Max, he knows where the house is now," Fang pressed, staring intensely at me through his dark bangs that always covered his eyes. I glanced away, crossing my arms too.

"It's fine, he's probably known all along," I said in a hushed voice, glancing at the younger ones to make sure they couldn't hear us.

"Fang's right," Iggy agreed quietly, laying down the last piece of silverware and walking over to grab the bowl of salad, "this place isn't safe anymore." I looked at them, sighing.

"I mean, " Iggy went on, looking up, "this can't be like in Colorado, when we were tucked away and safe for a long time. We all know how that turned out," He looked over at Angel, who had been snatched away two years ago by the lab and we had to rescue her back. Bad memories, bad memories. I pressed my lips together, feeling like I'd lost the argument and put my hands up in defeat. "This is just a place to heal and rest up when we can," he finished.

"Alight, alright, I'll be more careful. On one condition."

"Which is…?"

"For God's sake, stop letting Fang set the timer on the oven!" I smiled, smelling the familiar smell of 'burnt'. Iggy's eyes lit up and he glared at Fang, who immediately burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry!" He choked, holding up his hands. Iggy rushed over to the oven and pulled out a charred tray of lasagna. The younger kids rushed over to see what was going on, all immediately turning to me.

"Max! Why'd you try to cook again?" Gazzy said.

"Uh! Hurtful!" I smiled at him, laughing again, "It was Fang's fault this time." Fang's face was still pretty blank, but we could all see the microscopic smile that played across his lips.

"Can we go out to dinner?" Nudge said excitedly, "Can we go to The Pasta House? OOH CAN WE GO TO BREADSTICKS? *Gasp* No let's go to Olive Garden! How about-" She stopped and looked around, realizing she was running on. "How about Riddicoli''s Italian Dining?"

"Sounds good to me," Angel agreed sweetly, smiling and looking up at me.

"Alright. Grab your jackets and let's go."

**Did you like? What's gonna happen next? Please review if you liked it (or even if you didn't) so I know people are actually reading it and I should post more!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's Hope here to bring you chapter two. Thank you to the two people who reviewed this. You both are awesome! I apologize in advance because I suck at action, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

Fang's POV

"That'll be twenty-three dollars and eighty cents," the waiter said, glancing amorously at Max, pulling the cash out of her wallet. I scowled at him. Him? Liking Max? I could snap his spine and make him use it as a toothpick in less then thirty seconds.

Not that I care or anything.

He can make goo-goo eyes at Max all night because I so totally do not have feelings for Max. Nooooo way. Mm-mm.

I think this just got a little awkward. The tiniest bit.

Anyways…. We paid our check in full and stepped out of the restaurant into the crisp night air.

Damn my stupid bangs… I can barely see a freaking thing. I would cut them but… the ladies like 'em. So it would be stupid to cut them.

I looked straight ahead, seeing my breath puff into a white fluffy cloud in the moonlight night.

Everyone in the flock unfurled their wings and we took off. With every graceful stroke down, I was pushed closer and closer to the moon, closer and closer to freedom.

I glanced over at Max, her long sandy-streaked hair glinting in he bright moonlight, her strong, lean body stretched out against the night sky, her powerful wings nudging her forwards, her eyes focused straight ahead deep in concentration. She glanced at me, frowning, like, "What the f*** does he think he's doing?" and I glanced down, my cheeks burning hot.

Max's POV

I sighed, looking dead straight in concentration. Where are the stupid Eraser's? It's unlike Air to wait this long to come get us, even though he knows exactly where they are. Just then, I felt the weirdest thing. I felt…. Watched. I glanced over to my left, catching Fang staring right at me. I raised my eyebrows at him, surprised. He glanced side to side and looked down, embarrassed. I sighed, turning back towards the sky. The air was cold, really cold. It bit my cheeks and stung my eyes as I soared through the night. I heard Angel gasp behind me and swiveled gracefully to see what her deal was.

"Max!" Angel looked around frantically, "Erasers! Ari's coming! Quick!" She flapped her tiny wings around, panicking and zoomed ahead. Why was she over-reacting so much? I looked behind the flock, back towards where the navy blue sky and charcoal black Earth meet each other. Sure enough, a dark cloud was gaining, relatively fast.

"Guys! Erasers, six o'clock!" We all spread out, Fang and Iggy flanking themselves above me, Nudge and Gazzy below, and Angel directly in front.

They came in like a giant heard, 50 of them, maybe a hundred, engulfing us as the swarmed past us.

"Miss me?" Air growled, causing me to whirl and immediately get socked in the face. I pursed my lips, acting tough.

"Not *punch* much. *roundhouse*" Air wheezed, my foot anchoring in the side of his ribs, "The vacation from your stupidness was quite relaxing," my lips curled up into a devilish grin.

Ari took advantage of my distraction and snapped my wings together, sending me down about 20 ft.

"The moment you get distracted is the moment you lose," he snarled at me, grabbing one of my wrists. I glared at him, using my foot to kick his chin up and back and let go of me. He was fast, though. Faster and stronger then I've ever seen him. Fiery hatred was obvious in his dark, clouded eyes. It was disgusting.

"Max! Watch out!" Angel screeched, her eyes widening as she turned towards me.

Everything then proceeded to happen in slo-mo, like in the movies.

I was spiraling downwards before I realized what had even happened. I clumsily forced my wings open, slowing my fall to a somewhat safe pace.

Air's face was smiling down at me the whole time in a creepy "Life's Evil Goal Has Been Fulfilled" way.

I closed my eyes in pain, tightening my jaw as I hit the dirt forest path beneath me with a slight thud, knocking the wind out of me.

I laid on my back, my whole face twisted in agony, trying to suck in air. I gingerly moved my hands down to the knife Ari lodged in my stomach, immediately feeling warm, sticky blood pooling around the wound. I took in a shallow, shaky breath, followed by another, and another, and another.

But I don't really know what happened after that, because someone turned out every single light in the world. Well, at least _my _world.

**Did you like! Tell me in review form please. I'm a review monster! 8)**

**-Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy. I promised a lot of you that I would post 3 chapters yesterday, but I only posted 1. Today I am making it up by posting two chapters today. Here is chapter 3! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

"Iggy! Get her legs! Nudge, get her hands! Hurry! Quick! Come on!" Fang commanded, the first thing I heard.

I shifted my eyes down to my abdomen, where Fang was using his shirt to try and stop the bleeding. Nudge was carrying me under my arms and Iggy was lifting up my legs and they were walking in the direction of the house.

Angel and Gazzy were walking behind Iggy, Gazzy with his arms around Angel because she was crying.

I glanced up, watching Fang focusing deeply on me. Keeping me alive.

"F….Fang?" I murmured with all the strength I had, watching him turn to me with relief and surprise.

"Max!" he sighed, almost smiling, "I thought you were… dead!" He laughed in relief, turning back to pressing on the wound to stop the blood.

"Max! Oh, Max!," Angel sobbed, running over and hugging me. I winced, but let out a sigh as he hugged me.

"I love you sweetie," I whispered, closing my eyes. I was _sooooooo _tired.

"I-I *sniffle* L-love y-you too, M-max." Angel choked out in between sobs. I smiled tiredly, opening my eyes just a sliver to look at the rest of the flock.

Nudge was biting her lip, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

I looked up; Iggy's face was completely blank, focusing on where he was going.

Gazzy was looking down, trying to be strong for Angel's sake, his eyes glassed over and puffy from holding back tears.

I closed my eyes, every breath sending a wave of pain through my whole body.

"Finally," Fang breathed, nodding at Gazzy to go open the door to the house. Instantly, the night was flooded with warm air and yellow light as I was carried into the living room of the house and carefully draped on the couch.

Iggy and Nudge slowly let go, breathing heavily as they pulled up chairs next to the couch.

Iggy carefully lifted up the bottom of my shirt, removing Fang's hand.

His fingers carefully felt the wound, as gently as a butterfly.

"This bad," he concluded, frowning, "really bad. Did the blade have poison on it?"

"Uh… Maybe," Fang said, pulling the bloody dagger out of his pocket. He handed it over to Iggy, who pulled it up to his nose and smelled it, careful not to get blood on his face.

"It definitely does. The poison is keeping the would from heeling super fast."

_Crap_, I thought to myself. Groaning in defeat.

"You okay?" Fang asked, stroking the hair out of my eyes. I nodded, feeling Nudge take my hand. I smiled and kissed hers, letting out a gust of air.

Angel came over and took my other hand, and Gazzy came to stand by Fang.

"She's gonna be okay right?" He asked Iggy, quietly, looking at him and Fang hopefully.

Iggy exhaled, exasperated. "Don't get your hopes up," he replied flatly taking an antiseptic wipe and cleaning off the wound.

"Ah!" I moaned, trying to twist away but Iggy firmly placed one hand on my waste to hold me down.

"Max, please just let me get this-" He was interrupted as I turned over and started puking up blood.

"Oh. God," Fang breathed, eyes wide as he kneeled down next to the couch.

**How was it? Someone had a request for longer chapters, and I just wanted to say, I'll try and make them longer, but I had already prewritten this one, and the next one. Please review! They make my day!**

**-Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4. When I read this to Carter, she said she started to tear up(she prob. lied). I hope you like it. I also wanna apologize for the shortness. I just wanted to get these past two chapters out of the way. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

"Get the kids out of here," Iggy ordered as Fang stood up and shooed Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy into the playroom and pulled out the bed in the couch for them before turning on a movie.

"Just… stay here. Please?" I heard him say from the playroom.

I leaned back up on couch, shuddering and taking shaky, quick breaths. I looked over at Iggy, busy mopping up the mess and replacing it with a bucket.

Fang walked back in, carrying a warm blanket. He gently put his hand behind my neck and lifted me forwards to wrap the blanket around my arms.

My eyes widened as I pushed him out of the way, leaning over and promptly vomiting more blood into the bucket.

"Oh crap," Iggy said, concerned, as he took my pulse on my neck.

Fang bit his lip, his eyes meeting Iggy's for just a split second, both acknowledging the once upon a time unthinkable:

I was dying.

Iggy told Fang to keep pressing on the wound, and Fang, still shirtless, used his shirt to press on the gaping hole.

Iggy left the room, probably to go check on the younger ones, and I leaned over and threw up again, less this time.

"You look like a ghost," Fang said quietly, startling me.

"Excuse me?" I said, surprised. Fang chuckled, looking away from me.

"I mean, you're all pale and everything," I smiled; with all the life I had left, and started to close my eyes.

It felt like someone had draped a heavy, weighted blanket all over me.

"...So….tired," I murmured, frowning.

"Max…" Fang, whined, for once, and kneeled down next to me, "Please." I made a pained expression, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, my bloodstained lips barely making a sound. I was sorry.

Fang gently leaned his head down on my stomach, and I swear I felt actual tears coming from his eyes for the first time in my life.

He stood up, carefully, trying to conceal himself as he wiped away the tears.

I felt his hand cup gently behind my neck, the other on my chin.

_Oh, lord._

He leaned down, slowly, carefully, and kissed me, gently then ever, as if I were as fragile as paper. Which I probably was.

Butterflies jumped in my stomach, threatening more vomiting. I held it back with all the strength left in my body and wrapped my arms around his bare back, feeling so _right._

I could feel I was slipping away, my body was growing weaker and so was my willpower to fight.

"I love you," I heard Fang whisper.

And with one more breath, that was the end of Maximum Ride.

**Please review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you thought was awful. **

**-Hope**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. It's Hope again. Carter just got back from camp, so this is the newest chapter of Love Still Lasts. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't Maximum Ride.**

"You look like a ghost," I breathed as soon as Iggy left, waiting to privately talk to her for the last time of my life.

"...Excuse me?" She replied, sounding somewhat like the old Max I used to know and….love.

"I mean, you're all pale and everything," I explained, chuckling quietly to myself.

She looked so far gone. It took all my will power not to just sit there and sob.

"So…tired," she murmured, closing her eyes and letting out a pained breath. I felt my stomach flop; no way she could leave me now. It would hurt too much.

"Max…." I whined, which I very rarely did. I couldn't lose her. She was my breath, my spirit, my world, and most importantly she was my best friend. She was everything. It just wasn't an option. "Please," I choked, my bottom lip starting to quiver.

She winced slightly; squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm so….sorry," she whispered. Her lips, though sad and bloodstained, made everything sound _so_ important.

I dropped my head down to her stomach, balling up her shirt in my fists… and silently cried for what seemed like an eternity.

Yeah. I know. Mr. Rock crying. But you sit down, you watch your best friend who you love, who you would have taken the bullet (or knife) for if you saw it, die. Then talk to me about being a baby for crying.

I lifted my head up and discreetly wiped away my tears. I had to stay strong for everyone else.

I just couldn't take it anymore.

I carefully, so carefully, placed my hand behind her neck and the other right along the edge of her jawline and slowly leaned my head down, eventually kissing her.

Her lips tasted like blood. But did I care? No. It was now or never.

I inhaled her scent, as if memorizing it, and pulled away, ever so gently.

I put my face in her hair, my mouth close to her ear.

"I love you," I whispered, pressing my lips together and pulling my head up to see her.

I waited for a response but heard nothing. Nothing at all. Not a single breathe, a single sound.

She was gone.

My best friend, my co-worker, my other half, was dead. And there was nothing I could do for it.

I looked at her face, so eerily beautiful, one more time; promising myself I would never, ever forget it.

Then my emotions swirled to anger, fury, hate.

I would get my revenge on Ari, even if it was that last thing I did.

Angel's POV

"J...Just stay here. Please," Fang told us, telling Gazzy to pick out a movie, yanking a blanket off the couch and jogging back into the living room, gone in an instant, thoughts swirling out of control.

"How about Transformers?" Gazzy asked, holding it up.

"No! I wanna watch Ariel!" I begged, whining.

"We're watching Transformers, Angel. Whether you like it or NOT!".

"Everybody QUIET!" Nudge said loudly, obviously strung out and nerve-wracked, her voice breaking on the 'et' part.

I sighed, turning to face the TV, tears welling in my eyes as Nudge turned out the lights and jumped on the couch, plopping right next to me and taking my hand.

The movie was just starting, even though no one was really watching it. Warm, salty tears dripped down my cheeks, rolling off my jawline and splattering the leather of the couch. I looked around to find basically every other expression mimicking mine. I looked up at Nudge, the oldest in the room. Teardrops splashing off of her long eye lashes. She looked down at me and smiled a half-hearted smile, opening her mouth like she was about to say something when Iggy busted in, rubbing his eyes and then rubbing his temples, crimson blood splattering his blue and white plaid tee-shirt and jeans.

Reflexively, I immediately read his mind.

And most likely the most disturbing picture flashed through my mind ever, I swear to God. Or whoever's up there.

I started trembling, my blue eyes darting around the room.

It was Max, deathly pale, vomiting blood. Blood. Yes, blood. All over the couch and living room floor. Out of the corner of the memory, Fang was sitting at the open corner of the couch at Max's feet, his eyes wide in terror, all the color faded from his lips in shock.

He looked like _he _was about to hurl.

Gazzy jumped up, running over and grabbing Iggy in a tight hug, ignoring the blood.

Max's blood.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Gazzy pleaded, his expression practically begging for answers.

Nudge glanced at me, making sure I was okay, and then chimed in.

"Yeah is she?"

Iggy's eyes darted and met mine, knowing I knew the truth.

_Please, please Ange, I know you're listening. _

I looked around putting on an innocent, "who, moi?" expression, but met his gaze once again.

_I know you know what I'm talking about. Please don't tell, please? _

I nodded discreetly, pretending like I hadn't scene the gruesome vomiting scene.

"Yeah Iggy, is she?" I sniffled, running over and grabbing his hand, followed by Nudge.

"I'm hoping," Iggy said carefully, looking all of us in the eyes as he said it, particularly me.

Gazzy furrowed his brow, content with Iggy's illusive response and sat back down, his face away from all of our faces so he could cry without us knowing.

He was trying to be strong for me.

I tried to look exasperated, and Nudge looked at me as if for confirmation Iggy's response was legit, and followed me back to the couch where Iggy dropped down next to me and Nudge, each taking one of my little hands and holding it in theirs.

Fifteen minutes later, Fang bursted in, running his hands through his messed up hair, his lips red with…. Yet again more blood.

I focused on him, zeroing in on his thoughts…

HE KISSED HER?

Gross!

But… strangely romantic. Fang's always loved Max, but he never knew it. He only first realized it when he saw her kissing "That Wiener, Sam" on the front porch.

He was carrying his blood-drenched, now red tee shirt they'd used as a compression on Max's stab wound, drops of blood randomly placed in his hair, on his cheekbones, bare chest, his jeans.

Something wasn't right.

Fang narrowed his eyes at me, putting up a mind block so I couldn't read his thoughts anymore. Dangit.

I smiled at him, turning around and disappointedly slumping in my seat.

"Is she okay? Tell me she's okay!" Nudge and Gazzy whined, looking earnestly at Fang.

I looked at him hopefully, my eyes meeting his for a split second.

Oh no.

"About that…" he said seriously, glancing at Iggy and making a face, rubbing the back of his neck.

**Do you like? I think this answered some people's questions. I think the next chapter will do the same. Please review! They make my day!**

**-Hope**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I apologize for this being so sad. I think this is the last sad chapter. I think the depression is over in the next several chapters. I think this will also answer some questions. I am going to warn you all that this made Carter cry again. Please don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

Fang's POV

"Is she okay?" Gazzy asked excitedly, turning around and wiping his tears away from his read, swollen face,

"Tell me she's okay!" Nudge begged, her hopeful expression written all over her face.

I glanced over at Angel, her eyes staring deeply into mine. Iggy was looking down, lips pursed, jaw set.

"About that…" I began, glancing nervously at Iggy. Crap. How was I supposed to tell them the only thing that mattered to us in the world is gone forever? I took a shaky breath, making eye contact with everyone in the room.

Even Iggy.

"You see guys… Every one has a time," I started saying hesitantly, choking up and watching all the little guys' eyes watering up with tears.

Shoot.

"And…. Apparently, Max's was… was… Today." I dared looking at the little kid's grief-stricken faces, heart-wrenching loss twisting my heart around. "I'm sorry kiddo's."

Silent, hot tears fell out of my eyes and onto the floor. No one said a word.

"Max was an angel. And… God needed his angel back. I really am _so_ sorry, guys." Angel, the first to show some sign of life, slowly stood up and sprinted over to hug my leg, chocking out pain-filled sobs. She may look and act years older than 7, but deep down she was still the vulnerable, little girl she used to be. Gazzy soon followed, and I glanced over to see Nudge crying into Iggy's shoulder while he hugged her.

I crouched down, scooping up the siblings onto my lap and rubbing small circles in between their wings.

"W-w-w-whyyyyyyyy did she ha-ave to g-go-o!" Gazzy wailed, his tears dripping down my exposed chest.

"Whyyyyyyy!" Angel joined in, sobbing loudly.

"Shhhhhh," I said quietly, trying to calm them down some.

Nudge ran over and wrapped her arms around my neck. Iggy, still sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"C...can we go see her? For the last time, I mean?" Nudge stammered, looking up at me.

I didn't quite know what to say to that.

"Uh… sure, um… sweetie." I kissed Ange and Gaz on the forehead and stood up, holding their hands. "Do you two wanna stay in here? You don't have to go," I told them. They looked at each other and nodded, deciding to stay behind. I patted them on the back, wrapping my arm around Nudges shoulder as we walked out of the room and back into the living room.

I stopped in front of the closed doors, staring seriously at Nudge.

"Are you sure you want to see her? She's… dead, remember." Nudge bit her lip, as if uncertain for a second, but the nodded, confident in her decision.

I opened the door and we peered in at the couch, and the weirdest thing was there.

No Max.

I mean, there was basically her outline of blood on the couch, with the blood filled bucket and bloodstained blanket left behind, but not Max.

Nudge and I looked at each other, eyes wide.

What the…?

Narrator POV

"You're doing WHAT?" Ari screeched into the little microphone to his dad.

"I've already told you," Jeb said calmly, which basically pissed him off even more, "We're bringing her back. The board has decided it wasn't a good choice to kill her off. We still need her to-" Ari threw the headset to the ground, crushing it into pieces with his foot. His dad would be mad he broke it, but Ari didn't care. Anything it took to get his dad to notice him, anything at all, was good in his book.

He took another bite of cookie, sitting down on one of the benches in the antiseptic white hallways of the lab.

He was mad. Really mad.

As soon as he'd gotten all he'd ever wanted, the chance to be rid of her forever, the chance to defeat her and say 'I told you so,' his dad had to snatch it away.

Like always.

All Ari wanted was for his dad to be proud of him, to love him. Was that too hard to ask? He was about to be rid of the pest that stood in his way, but of course his dad still loved her more. He always had.

He sighed angrily, hearing the sound of a 'chopper landing close to the lab. Fury danced inside him, making him clench and unclench his fists.

_This isn't the end,_ Ari thought to himself, not yet.

_You just wait, Max. My chance will come again._

**Aw! Poor little guy! I feel bad for him, don't you? 3**

**Review! What you liked, what you hated, what you thought was funny, whatever. I NEEEDS TOO KNOWWW! . Tanku! KTANKSLUVUBI! Heehee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I don't know if you saw on my profile, but I'm in France right now! It's actually midnight right now, so I apologize if it's bad. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

"Erg! Erg! Erg! Erggg!" Buzzed the alarm clock, well, before I slapped it off. I sat straight up in his bed, groggily, painfully, r_egretfully_, but I was up. I rubbed my eyes, putting my arms up in the air and stretching.

"Mmmmmmm," I murmured, yawning as I put my arms down and stood up.

It was time to go wake up the flock.

Usually Max would do this kind of stuff. It'd only been two days since she died. No one really knew what happened to the body.

I figured the lab had come by and stolen it to graft her beautiful wings on some misshapen Eraser or something.

I shuddered at the thought.

I missed her _soooo_ much. Not unlike the rest of the crew. I sniffled, tears stinging my eyes.

I quickly rushed the thought out of his head.

I trudged down the hall the first room, Angel's room.

"Knock knock," I called, twisting the crystal doorknob open and peering his head in.

I looked around, frowning, and stepped in.

"Ange?" I pulled up the covers, confused. Huh. She wasn't there.

I walked out, rubbing my forehead and walked down to the next door, Iggy and Gazzy's.

I twisted the knob, stepping in.

Still no one.

This was getting weird.

I jogged down to Nudge's room, turning the pink, fluffy doorknob and stepping in again, throwing the hot-pink zebra print covers off the bed, confused.

I pressed my eyebrows together, linking his hands behind his neck and walking down the bright hallway, stopping abruptly at the stairs.

It was then I noticed the prominent smell of waffles, coffee, and bacon coming from the kitchen.

Oh.

They were already awake.

_Screw this leader stuff_, Fang thought to himself, loosely grabbing the railing and marching into the kitchen.

"Morning Fang!" Angel said brightly, walking up to him, beaming.

"Oh, you're up. Morning, sweetheart," Fang said sleepily, trying to walk past her, but she just stepped in front of him.

"Guess what?" She asked, looking straight into his eyes, "I went ahead and woke everyone up today," She paused, letting out a gust of air and shaking her head seriously, "You know, I really think I should be leader."

_Is she serious? _I thought to myself, running my hand through my already messed up bangs.

"Oh…" I said quietly, pressing my lips tightly together and nodding so I wouldn't start laughing, "That's nice of you to offer Ange, but I've got this leader thing covered, kay?" I rubbed her back, watching her roll her eyes and walk off to the kitchen table.

Wow.

I followed her, sitting down at the table in between Nudge and… Max's empty chair, the smell off sweet, chocolate chip waffles and the abrupt scent of coffee filling the room, making my stomach rumble.

Iggy set down a pitcher of coffee and a plate of waffles in the middle of the table, warning us that they were hot. Which we all ignored of course.

I guess life could go on, even though Max was dead.

Just maybe…

**A/N: I know this chapter sucked, but I needed something to prove that the flock will prevail! Even without Max! Don't forget to review!**

**-Hope**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was just to show that the flock would continue together… for now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

Every. Single. Freaking. Cell. In. My. Whole. Entire. Freaking. Body. Hurt.

Right now, I would rather be dead.

And trust me, I know what that feels like.

A week ago, my life's enemy, who has had a creepy obsession with me since the day his own father turned him into a messed up mutant dog-boy wolf thing, stabbed me and killed me.

And now the lab has re-captured me and brought me back.

Probably so they can just do it again. They _would_ do that.

I opened my eyes a crack, despair making my stomach dropped as my horrible nightmare was confirmed:

I was back at the school.

My stomach rumbled, begging for food that wouldn't that wouldn't come.

I leaned my dizzy, achy head against the side of the hard, plastic side of the dog crate, and sighed.

How the hell was I supposed to get out this time?

I intertwined my fingers with the metal-caged "window" that ran along the upper middle of the side and whimpered quietly, closing my eyes in defeat.

I heard footsteps and cringed in the back corner of my cell, shutting my eyes as tightly as I could while I prayed to whatever deity is up there that they wouldn't try doing any other test on me.

"Hey, sweetie," Jeb said quietly, kneeling down to peer into my crate. I opened my eyes and turned to face him, setting my jaw and sending him a death glare.

"Don't you sweetie me. You've abandoned me, killed me, brought me back to life, and brought be back to this horrible hell hole," I took a breath, gathering momentum, "so if you think you have even the smallest freaking right to call me sweetie or ANYTHING, you're _wrong_, you bastard!" I kicked the front of my cage, sending his face reeled back and shock and a thousand vibrations shaking throughout the cage.

I glared at him as he knelt back down, putting his face to the cage again.

"I'm sorry about that, sweetie. I know you're mad at me, but you shouldn't be."

"WHY SHOULDN'T I BE MAD I YOU?" I exploded. "YOU SENT YOUR OWN SON TO KILL ME YOU ASSHOLE! I have every single freaking right to be mad at you!" I exploded, panting after I was done. He gave me a long hard look, and finally sighed, putting his hands up.

"Here, just take this," he handed me a piece of bread and a cookie, looking over his shoulder anxiously, "I have to go. I'm not supposed to be in here," He got up quickly, walking over to the door.

"Dr. Batchelder, Is that you?" a voice asked from outside the door. Jeb's eyes widened, and he grabbed a stack of papers off the counter top and shot me one more glance before replying,

"Yes! It's me. Just grabbing some notes!" he said as he disappeared past the door.

Good.

_Now that he's gone_, I pounced on the bread, practically swallowing it whole, but froze when it came to the cookie.

Mom.

Where is she?

Does she know I'm dead?

Where's my flock right now?

How are they doing without me?

Do they know the lab has me?

I ate the cookie slowly, savoring every bite as best as I could and trying not to just stuff the whole thing in my mouth.

The thing next to me stirred, opening it's eyes and looking straight at me.

A disgusted shiver went up my spine.

It's eyes were all coal black, it's skin tinted green with purple, slimy-looking lips and purple patches of hair.

Oh, man.

I settled back in my tiny confinement, silently thanking the world that I wasn't 'it' and staring off into space. My stomach convulsed painfully, rejecting the sweetness of the cookie, not used to such rich foods.

_Please_, I prayed silently, closing my eyes and clutching my stomach.

_Please don't let me vomit this up. __**Please!**_

I knew if I threw up, it wouldn't be cleaned for days, maybe, and it wouldn't have anything else to eat until tomorrow. Here, I got ONE 'square' meal of a cheese cube, and an apple. How's that for a 3,000 calories-per-day nutrition requirement?

I doubled over, my back pressed up against the top of the cage, and just hurled. The bread, the cookie, and whatever was left from that day's meal.

_Oh, God_. I thought to myself, my throat practically on fire from the acid, the putrid smell of puke filling the crate.

I leaned over and threw up whatever was left in my stomach, the back of my neck burning and my mouth tasting like I'd just eaten a dead fish. Like those don't already taste and smell bad enough.

I instantly got dizzy, holding my head to 'steady' my self, even though I wasn't moving at all.

I took deep breaths, trying not to pass out.

But, eventually I did. It's not the whitecoats cared.

**Poor Max… I wonder what it feels like to die, and then come back to life. **

**It sounds painful (shivers).**

**Anyway, don't forget to review! **

**-Hope**

**PS. Carter is going to posting her very first fanfic in like two days. **

**Please review it! It would make us both **_**very **_**happy! Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Its time jumping time! Please enjoy!**

**Little heads up- Fang might be a little OOC. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. **

Fang POV

**Six Months Later…**

"And he's running, he's runnin' and- TOUCHDOWN!" the football announcer on the TV shouted, just as I changed the channel.

"Let's see…. I said to myself quietly, glad it was the dead of the night and the rest of the flock was asleep.

Finally, I flipped to a gory, bloody death scene in some movie I channel-surfed too. I didn't know the title, but instantly I was mesmerized.

Ever since my best friend, my wing woman (haha, punny Fang. Punny.) Max died, anything with blood made me instantly freeze.

Scratches, scrapes, cuts, anything. Instant paralyzation.

I gritted my teeth together, filled to my top with horror and sadness at the thought of Max's death.

"Max, oh max…" I sighed, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

I picked up the sleek, black remote and held it to the TV, just as someone rang the doorbell.

_What the hell? In the middle of the night?_ I thought to myself, hoisting my lazy ass off the couch, _I'm pretty sure no delivery is that important._ I walked to the door, my quick, precise steps echoing off the wood floor, throughout the house.

I opened the door, pulling out my wallet for the deliveryman.

"How much d'you-" I stopped short, losing my breath. Those eyes, that hair, those lips they-they were- "M-Max?" I stammered, unable to believe my eyes. She laughed, rolling her eyes. Guess I was right about that theory.

"Well, you sure are Max, the _evil_ one," I spat; disgusted she dared show her face here.

"First off," she said aggressively, stepping closer, "It's Maya. Second, I'm not here to touch your precious leader. Where the hell is she anyway?" She peered inside, looking around me, her long sandy hair falling around her face. I bit my lip, my heart seizing. God, by clone them whitecoats meant _clone_.

"She uh, she um," I cleared my throat at a loss for words, "Ari killed her. Shouldn't you know all this anyway? You work with the bastards!" (**A/N Fang does cuss a lot doesn't he? Lol**), I snorted, glaring at her. Her expression was hurt, and she flicked her eyes down.

"Well…. I actually don't," she said quietly, her long eyelashes almost brushing her cheek, "after I failed to defeat Max I, they they-" she burst into tears, and I couldn't help feeling bad for her. I know, I know it's bad, but she just looked so much like Max.

"Sh, sh, come on in," I said, stepping back and opening the door wider. She looked just as surprised as me as she walked in, glancing around.

"Mmmm," Came a sleepy voice from the top of the stairs, startling both of us.

"Fang? Max? Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" A sleepy Gazzy mumbled, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"W-we will, go back to sleep now sweetie," I told him, watching him nod tiredly and walk off. As soon as we heard the door close, Max-uh….-aya and I both started laughing, dropping on the ground and shaking as if we were having an epileptic fit. I sighed, sitting upright against the wall next to Maya and chuckling.

"So.." I sighed, glancing at Maya and then off at the opposite wall, "What happened after Max ...defeated you?" I asked hesitantly, avoiding her gaze.

"Well…. I was verbally abused, experimented on and… and…. Thrown out on my own. I-I just found you guys; I've been looking for you for almost a year," she looked down, then I saw her eyes flit to mine, and back to facing front, "My turn to ask a question. What happened to Max?"

My breath caught in my throat.

That was the first time _anyone_ dared talking about her.

It hurt too much to think about.

I started to tear up, I think. My brain went on lockdown.

It was silent for a while.

I sighed, startling her. I felt her shoulders jump with surprise next to me.

"W-we were on our way home from dinner, and we were flying when… when Angel said Erasers were coming. There were more than usual, maybe 50, and Ari went straight for Max. I didn't- I didn't _see_ the knife," I said loudly, tears streaming down my cheeks, voice unsteady, "I would have gotten stabbed for her if I d-did," I paused, taking a deep breath, "M-max was…. Unfocused, I guess. Ari pulled out the knife and just-just-he just s-stabbed her," I stifled a sob, trying to go on, "She went down, and we followed her. We carried her b-back to the h-house and-and tried to save her, but…. Nothing we did, NOTHING worked!" I growled the last line, full of hatred towards Ari, "And… She-…. She-she...she died." I put my face to my knees, embarrassed to by crying in front of _Maya_, a practical _stranger_!

I tensed, feeling a warm arm gingerly flung around my shoulder.

I stole a peek at her, her beautiful chocolaty-brown eyes staring off into space thoughtfully.

I leaned in closer.

She looked down.

She leaned closer.

I tilted my head.

She tilted her head.

I closed my eyes.

She closed her eyes.

I kissed her.

She kissed me.

_**Okay, I failed to mention this before, so I'm gonna mention it now. This story takes place after Schools Out- Forever. So yeah, the flock has already met MaxII. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked reading it, cuz I enjoyed writing it.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**-Hope**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. This is the last Max POV for a while. It's becuz I wanna remain what they do to her a surprise…**

**This is a kinda boring chapter, but the next chapter isn't…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max's POV

"Subject number…" the man in the white coat looked at his clipboard as he paced slowly down the aisle of dog crates, unfortunately stopping in front of mine.

_Please, please_ _let him just have a leg cramp or something!_

"Subject number 7?" My stomach flopped. That was my number. "Subject number seven it is time for 'training'." I made a face in disgust. Pff, 'training". More like 'abuse."

"First off, I have a name. And that name is Max," I began angrily, looking at him through the metal wires of the cage, "And if you do not call me by said name, I will not respond to said _asshole._"

The whitecoat kicked the front of my crate, making my frail, starved body fling backwards. He snickered, sticking a white sticky note on my crate.

"I guess it's time for testing too, vermin," He opened the door and let me out of my cage, for the first time in weeks. He put a collar around my neck, and I figured it was electrical. He guided me down a long, cold, white, hallway, and the smell of antiseptic filling my body and bringing old memories of this place flooding back.

Shots, blood tests, mazes, experiments.

We stopped at the very last door in the row. It was wooden, brown, and had "Dr. Batchelder" written on the top.

Jeb opened the door, looking like he was pleased to see me.

I threw myself at him, wrapping my hands as tightly around his neck as tightly I could, my body practically shaking with anger.

The collar went off, sending me to the ground along with Jeb.

I started kicking and screaming, so infuriated and fed up with these whitecoats. Two burly men came in, immediately tying back my hands and feet.

The one whitecoat still stood at the door, taking notes on his clipboard. Pressing the red button on the remote, occasionally.

I bucked, trying not to let them get a hold of me, but I only had so much strength. And it eventually went out.

Jeb shooed the men and the whitecoat out after I was tied up and lifted me to the table, shaking his head.

Angry tears squeezed out of my eyes as I contemplated what he would do next.

Sedate me?

Abuse me?

Send Ari to kill me again?

He finally stopped, putting his hands behind his back and leaning on the surgery table.

"You've gotten weaker, Max," He said disappointedly, shaking his head.

"Oh course I have! I only get a freaking cheese cube and an apple a day and sit around, barely able to move in those suck-ass dog crates _you_ and your 'buddies' shut me into! What do you expect, a freaking MuscleMax?" I shot him a death glare, wrinkling my nose in disgust at him.

He ignored me, and started pacing again, writing down something on the chart.

"You ready to start intense training?" He came up, all smiling at me lovingly. "Max, you can do so much in this world. _SO _much. But only if you let us help you, okay?"

"Let you help me to my _death_. Which is fine, because I'd rather be dead than be _here_" I tried to struggle free of the cords holding me down, and he shook his head and transferred me to a wheelchair, strapping my arms and legs in as tightly as he could.

I wanted to punch him in the face so, so bad. So bad it hurt. Almost as badly as it would hurt when I was finished punching him and kicked him where the sun don't shine. No more kids to experiment on for him, the little…. rggg. I growled to myself, imagining what I would do to all these whitecoats if I had the chance.

He pushed me through the swingy white doors into an exercise room.

There were treadmills, mazes, weight chairs, aerobic mats, medical equipment, evil, mad scientists- you name it. The more tortuous, the more plentiful.

He started at the arm holders, using a little key in his pocket to open one, then the other, and then did my legs. He helped pull me up and onto the treadmill, sprinkling the tiniest drop of water on my tongue before starting it up.

I started running.

I ran for a long time.

Every breath scraped against my raw throat as I threw my legs out numbly in front of me, my arms swinging clumsily at my side. I panted, making wheezing sounds and squeezed against the handle bar in front of me to keep from falling.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Jeb slowed it down.

I collapsed as soon as it stopped.

He wrote something down on his clipboard, looking down at me on the rubbery, rough floor of the treadmill, shaking his head occasionally and then scribbling something else.

"See you at 10am sharp tomorrow, sweetie?" He smiled, looking up from his notes and tucking the clipboard under his arm.

_I sure hope not._

**I hope you liked this chapter even if it was a little boring. Please review! Even if you didn't like it. Thank you!**

**-Hope**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. This is not a chapter. I am sorry, but I wont be posting chapters today. I had a traumatic event last night (I don't wanna talk about it) and so I couldn't write any chapters. I'll try to post tomorrow.**

**Sorry again.**

**-Hope**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wassup. I'm sorry for not posting, but as you read in the last chapter… something happened and I wasn't able to write any chapters. I hope you like this chapter. I had a good time writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

Fang POV

**A Year later (not exactly… but close!)**

My breath quickened, adrenaline singing in my blood.

The rush of a fight against… The price tag on a little black box.

That contained an engagement ring.

I finally tore the price off, stuffing the box in my pocket.

Iggy and Gazzy sat on the couch, admiring me.

I looked in the full-length mirror, adjusting my red and black flannel top and black jeans.

"Cleaned up nice," Gazzy observed, laughing.

"What are you wearing?" Iggy asked, irritated that we could see but he couldn't.

"Flannel top, black jeans, black converse." Iggy nodded in approval.

I knelt down in front of the mirror, telling myself that that's what she would see when I proposed to her.

"Maya? I've loved you since the day I saw you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. … Will you marry me?" I scowled at myself in the mirror, standing up. "Way too corny."

Iggy peered at me, nodding speculatively. "Just… go with it."

Nudge and Angel busted into the room, carrying a bag of make-up, a pile of magazines, a hairbrush and a hair dryer.

"What's all this?" I whined, speculating how much torture they were about to put me through.

"You have to get ready for your big day!" Nudge squealed, clapping her hands. She threw the stuff on the chair, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom.

"Help. Me," I mouthed to Gazzy, making a begging face.

"I'm out," he declared, standing up, "C'mon Ig." They left the room, leaving me with…. _them_.

"Let's see…" Angel said quietly, slipping through one of the various magazines, "How does Justin Bieber dry his hair?"

**1 hour later**

I smiled at Maya as we walked arm and arm down a dirt path in the park. I was giddy with excitement, practically giggling as we walked.

I could see the tree where Iggy was standing, his bright tee shirt standing out behind the trees.

We were getting closer and closer, and it took everything I had not to just sprint over there, tugging Maya along behind me.

But, eventually, agonizing and painfully slowly, we got there. I gave a discreet cough, signaling Iggy to begin.

Suddenly, a bright-orange Frisbee sailed out of the trees, my heart soaring along with it.

I jumped up, catching it in one hand and turning it over to make sure the ring was still there.

I jumped in front of Maya, startling her, and held the Frisbee up, smiling at her like a goofball.

"You wanna throw it?" I grinned, staring into her eyes. She look suspicious for a moment but grabbed it out of my hands, laughing as she flipped it over. I knelt down in front of her, smiling up at her like a goofball as her face dropped, then brightened again, lighting my day like the sun.

"Fang…" She murmured, biting her bottom lip and throwing her arms around my neck. I crushed her against me, standing up.

"So… is that a yes?" I murmured, pulling away to see her face,

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

I pulled her against me, closing my lips against hers and tightening my grip around her waist.

I swear, at that moment there were freaking hearts in the air.

**Awwww. Don't worry though. No matter what it seems like it, there will be fax, to the max!**

**-Hope**

**PS. The following message is brought to you by Carter: Hi everyone! This is Carter. I will **_**for sure**_** be posting the first chapter to my fanfic tomorrow morning. Please please please read it and review! It's probably not as good as Hope's, but I hope you like it just a little. Thank you. –Carter 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. This chapter might make some people angry, but its cute. I liked writing and you should like reading it. I worked hard on it, and you will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

Fang's POV

**Just About Another Year Later…**

I stood on the platform, in the middle of three different mirrors so I could see three of the four sides that make up myself, Fang.

Iggy adjusted my suit, pulling down the sleeves and fixing the collar, brushing down the pant leg.

I gulped.

I just couldn't wrap my mind around that it was my wedding day.

I fixed my tie, looking at myself seriously in the mirror and then smiling, serious and then smiling.

"Facial exercises?" Gazzy mused, walking in.

I whistled, raising my eyebrows at his fancy black suit and black tie, matching mine and Iggy's.

"You look awesome, dude," I said. Gazzy striked a pose, making me and Iggy chuckle at him.

I stepped down off the platform, grinning happily at both of them.

"When's lunch?" Iggy asked, his stomach practically audibly growling.

"Uh… Well there are some sandwiches out in the main hall? The girls might be in there, so don't tell me what they're wearing, deal?" We'd rented out a nearby country club for the event; once again using Angel's unfortunately useful… "gift".

The boys nodded, walking out of the boy's room and into the giant Main Room that was conjoined to the Ball Room.

I sighed, looking at myself one more time.

I fixed my side swept hair, my tie, my belt- anything. I was more nervous than ever. Hell, I was practically shaking.

My stomach did flips as I thought about getting married.

I thought of Maya instead, and of how beautiful she would look in her wedding dress and… The honeymoon.

I may be a married man, but that doesn't mean I'm not a perve anymore.

I chuckled to myself at my little joke and peered outside into the Main Room.

Luckily, by now all the Bridesmaids and Maya had left for the church and it was just me, Gazzy, and Iggy.

I crept out of the door, grabbing a little sandwich off the plate and pouring myself some wine.

Iggy raised an eyebrow, recognizing the scent. "Wine Fang?"

I shrugged, my cheeks flushed.

"It's…. Expensive, and since I don't have to pay for it I might as well drink it." Iggy and Gazzy sighed, back to eating their sandwiches and drinking their non-alcoholic beverages.

I looked around, feeling awkward, and replaced my drink with a coke, earning appreciative smiles from Iggy and Gazzy.

I smiled back, sticking out my tongue sarcastically. Gazzy smirked, picking up another sandwich.

I checked my watch; it was 4:45. Time to drive to the church.

I took a shaky breath, looking up at Iggy and Gazzy.

"Time to roll." They nodded, setting down their cups and sandwiches and followed me out the door.

My stomach was experiencing some serious nerves right about then. I could barely walk.

We jumped onto the party bus waiting for us; no one said a word the whole ride. We just sat there, watching the trees and buildings flash by until we got to the church. The doors swung open and the driver turned around in his seat to look at us, basically forcing us to get off the bus.

I bit my lip anxiously and stepped off.

Violins were playing.

Pianos were tinging.

Organs were booming.

The sun was shining through the huge windows, reflecting off the white walls.

The room was covered with flowers.

It was perfect.

I took one step, then another, and another as I walked down the aisle; the very first person to go.

I looked around the rows of people, and I think I saw Jeb in there somewhere along the way.

It took all I had not to give him the middle finger.

I took one more pace and got the front, taking my place to the minister's immediate left; my right.

Iggy came through as soon as I was all the way up, his arm in Nudge's.

Nudge looked gorgeous, her beautiful strapless red dress and white sash enhancing every single beautiful feature of hers.

Iggy looked as handsome as ever, his slightly tousled blonde hair falling just above his icy blue eyes.

Once they were about nine paces down, then entered Gazzy and Angel, arm in arm.

It was so precious; I swear I just about cried.

Gazzy was smiling proudly, his little black suit making him look somewhat innocent and adorable.

Angel's princess-like white gown and red sash made her look like a little doll as she threw red rose petals on the carpet as she came down the aisle.

The boys came to my side and the girls lined up on the other side of the priest, leaving room for Maya.

The Wedding March started playing and everyone stood.

Maya stepped into the Church room, smiling like she just won a million bucks.

Or like she was walking down the isle in her wedding.

The people in the aisles stood up and I gulped, watching her step elegantly down the red carpet, her silver high heels peeking out of her sweeping white dress.

She smiled at me, making my heart twist.

I smiled back.

Her hair was put up in a curly, "messy" but-completely-planned bun, a single curl framing her face in the front.

She got to the front, finally, and took her place across from me, smiling.

The guy cleared his throat, and opened his mouth to begin reading.

_Yada yada yada…. Zone out zone out…. _

"You may now kiss the bride."

**I find this chapter very sweet, although I guess it would be better if it was Max instead of Maya. But never the less, I think it was a cute chapter. I hope you liked it too. Don't forget to review!**

**-Hope**

**PS. Message from Carter: Hi! Today I posted the first chapter of my first fanfic. I would be extremely happy if you guys read it and reviewed it! Please R&R!**

**-Carter 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter 14. I wont be able to post tomorrow, so that's why I am posting two today. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

"Can we see the kitchen?" I asked the real estate agent showing the house, my arm tenderly around Maya's shoulders.

Maya looked up at me, smiling, a hand delicately draped across her swollen stomach.

Did I forget to mention?

We were having a _baby._

Not just one, but two. Two girls.

Kate and Isabelle.

I smiled back at her and turned to follow the real estate agent through the mahogany-toned dining room into the brightly lit kitchen. The walls were painted white with caramel colored cabinets and a white tile flooring.

Maya tugged on my sleeve, raising her eyebrows and nodding at me.

"We'll take it." I told the guy, smiling. Maya grinned at me, leaning into my side.

"Alright…" The agent said, shuffling through papers, "Come with me. You'll need to fill these out."

I nodded at Maya and tugged her along in to the dining room, where we all sat around the round, polished wood table as he spreader out the papers.

"So the house is conveniently located just a block away from an outstanding public school," he said motioning to Maya's tummy, "and a ten minute drive into the city, for restaurants, shopping malls, et cetera." He looked up at us, handing me a pen and shoving some type of contract my way. "The house is 2 stories with 3 bedrooms, each with it's own private bathroom. It includes a wide backyard with included playset, office area, kitchen, dining room, TV room, and an empty room for whatever you think should be there. The price is roughly $72,000."

I whistled quietly, contemplating the chances of him lowering the price.

Zero.

I scratched my head mindlessly, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket.

"I just need to make one phone call." I pushed back my chair and called Angel, asking her to be over here right away. By now, she was 11; completely capable of flying here herself.

I sat back down, smiling.

"My uh… Daughter, An-...gie…" I glanced at Maya, at a loss for words, "Should be over in a few minutes her um- soccer practice ends right about now."

The man smiled understandingly.

"So will you sign the papers then? And my boss prefers money upfront I'm afraid, so…"

"MAN DO I HAVE TO PISS!" I blurted, trying to save time. I bolted from my chair to the bath room and shut the door, locking it.

I didn't lie completely. What kind of man would I be if I did? (note the sarcasm.)

Now I'm not gonna give you the dirty details on my time in the bath room so… Time jump, shall we?

I flipped on the water, zipping up and buttoning my jeans just as the doorbell rang.

Angel.

I washed my hands quickly and unlocked the door, stepping back into the dining room.

"Ariel! Sweetie! You're back from soccer!" I smiled at her, walking over and ruffling her little blonde ringlets.

"I thought her name was Angie…"

"Uh, right..." The guy looked at me like I was crazy.

Which I don't doubt.

Angel smiled sarcastically, sitting down at the table.

"So, what's the price?" She asked, looking intently at the agent.

"Seventy-two thousand dollars."

"And you're sure you can't make it any less?" His eyes went blank and he gazed at Angel, his head titled slightly to the side.

"I'm not sure I can't…."

"So you'll lower the price?"

"I'll lower the price…"

"Give them the house for free?"

"I'll give them the house for free…" He answered dreamily, pulling back the contract, scratching out the original price and writing 'free' underneath it instead.

He handed it to me again ad I signed it before he completely snapped out of it, pushing in the chair and giving him my number so he can call me.

I put my hand around Maya's elbow, towing her along with me to the door and yelling "Bye!" to the real estate agent, who just waved blankly.

Since Maya couldn't fly because of her… condition, we waved good-bye to Angel and hopped into Dr. Martinez's car.

I slammed the door behind me, buckling in my seatbelt and starting up the car.

I tensed reflexively as Maya gingerly place her hand over mind on the stick shift.

I turned to her, my silly half-smile plastered on my face.

"Thanks," she grinned, her free hand absently brushing my cheek, "Now we can really start our family."

She murmured the last line, her lips so close and so irresistible that I could just lean in and kiss her.

I closed the distance between our lips, mine shaping perfectly to match hers. I put one hand on her neck and started the engine with the other.

" 'Not good to kiss when you're pregnant." I breathed, leaning back into my chair.

She gave me a look and leaned back, looking into the overcast sky that had fallen over our day.

_**I hoped you liked it even thought Fang id still with Maya. Please review!**

**Also, please check out Carter's story The Beginning. I think its really good. Thanks!**

**-Hope**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi all you guys! I think this is a nice chapter. Even if Fang and Maya are together. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

I sat in the dining room at the table, reading my newpapers in the dead of night by myself.

I sighed, turning the page.

Why does this life feel so freaking surreal?

I pressed my eyebrows together, reading a headline about another teenager dying in a car crash.

I would never let my angels drive.

Ever.

"Fang!" I heard Maya giggle, walking down the wooden stairs that were visible from the dining room through the hallway, "The babies kick when they hear your name!"

I started glowing. They knew my name.

"Show me!" I shouted back, turning back to my newpapers.

I heard her finish walked down the stairs, then her heavy footsteps padded into the dining room.

She waddled over to me, beaming and placing my hand on her stomach.

"F-ah," She winced, pressing her hand against her swollen belly. "ooh."

"What's wrong?" I said quickly, jumping up, on immediate alert.

"It's...mm.. N-nothing. Just a harder kick then usual. Oof." I pulled out a chair for her, helping her sit down. She rubbed her tummy, exhaling in pain.

I flipped the page again in my newpaper, totally absorbed in my own world.

La dee da...

"Yike!….*gasp* Uh oh." I heard Maya wince and turned to her, my eyes going wide in shock, "The baby it's… time." Maya doubled over, wincing about every 30 seconds.

I looked around, frozen, unable to do anything.

"W-well lets go get in the car then!" I blinked, accepting that _Yes, I do have to move._

I stood up and grabbed her under the arms, hoisting her to her feet.

I would carry her… Except she weighed 200 pounds because of the kids so, that was out of the picture.

I kept my arms around to and helped her limp to the car, unlocking it and gently laying her in the back so she could lay down.

I threw myself in the front seat, slamming my foot on the brakes and igniting the engine at the same time.

I swerved in and out of traffic, getting the bird several times (which I returned. Don't worry. ) and finally arriving to the hospital.

I threw the door opened and yanked Maya out, holding her hand as we walked, or staggered, into the hospital.

"Nurse? Nurse? My wife is having a baby here!" I called, looking around.

"You did great," I whispered, kissing Maya gently on the forehead. Her eyelids fluttered open tiredly as she smiled at me, her hand placed softly on my neck.

"Mr. And Mrs. Ride?" the Nurse, Kathy, called, peering in through the door. I looked up, smiling at her; we had all the doctors and nurses swear to secrecy. "There's someone I want you to meet. Or, someones." She grinned, looking down at two little pink blankets, containing two little pink babies.

I gaped at them, my jaw slack.

My stomach dropped.

These were my kids.

I held my arms out like a toddler begging for a candy bar, and the nurse stepped in, shutting the door quietly behind her so she wouldn't wake the babies.

She dropped one in my arms, wrapping the blanket around her little naked body tighter so she wouldn't catch cold.

"Isabelle."

I nodded, not taking my eyes of the warm little angel in my arms.

She blinked her eyes sleepily, barely able to open them a crack.

"H-hi there, baby…" I murmured, pressing her against me.

I sat on the bed with Maya, my shoulder leaning against hers.

The baby in Maya's arms started crying, waving her feeble hands above her head at Maya.

"Shh," Maya cooed, taking her hands and holding them down. The baby quieted, closing her eyes.

I beamed at Maya- catching tears dripping out of both her eyes too.

I saw the nurse take something from her coat, handing one to each of us.

"You guys wanna feed them?"

We nodded, grinning.

**Awwww. How cute! Please review! Tell me if you like it, if you wanna jump into the story and strangle Maya… anything. Thanks!**

**-Hope**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late updates. I've been pretty busy lately. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

Fangs POV

**Two Years Later…**

"I'll be home from work around 5, okay my wittle munchkinz?" Maya cooed to the twins, who were now two, eating eggs in their high chairs. They nodded and kissed Maya on the cheek. Ah. Such a sweet moment.

This was… what? Maya's second job since the kids were born? We needed money to pay taxes.

She worked as a waitress at a local restaurant, where we usually went for dinner because of the employee discount.

I, on the other hand, was Mr. Mom. I was… unemployed, and stayed home all day watching the kids, which was pretty fun if you didn't mind changing diapers or chasing after screaming babies all day.

Yep. Pretty fun.

Maya's heels clanked on the wood floor as she fast walked over and kissed my quickly on the cheek, waving goodbye.

She strutted over to the door and waved again as she closed it, mostly aiming her affection towards the kids.

I glanced at them to make sure they hadn't been kidnapped by Erasers or anything and turned back to my book; Toddlers For Dummies.

I sighed, unable to concentrate.

Did everything have to remind me of… her?

I tried not to think of her, the girl who died under MY watch, my best friend, my first love.

I love Maya now, I guess. I mean, we were married and had kids and everything… So I had to love her… right?

I turned back to my book, glad the too-familiar stinging of tears welling in my eyes was MIA.

Max's POV

I was a ghost.

I was nothing.

I was just a being, floating through my sorry, depressing life.

I'd been abused in every way, experimented on, and no one expected me to do anything. So I didn't.

I just let them crazy whitecoats do whatever they wanted to me. Somewhat.

I was done.

The nurse guided me back to the cage room, giving me a little shove every time I slowed down.

She pushed me into the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Do better in training and maybe you'll be treated better; _maybe_," she growled, kicking me into my confinement.

She left the room in a hurry, forgetting to close the cage door.

_She forgot to close the door._

My heart surged, adrenaline singing through my veins, making my hands tingle. My breathing came quicker as I glanced around to make sure no one was looking.

This was the first chance I'd had to escape in seven years. _Seven years!_

(I was 21 now; legal drinking age here in the USA. )

I stuck one foot out.

Then another.

Then my torso.

Then my head.

And I was out of my crate.

I smiled, giddy with joy and excitement.

I scurried up to the door, watching the envious faces of the other mutants as I peeked through the keyhole to make sure the coast was clear.

I opened the door a sliver, just a crack, making it wider and wider every few seconds. There were no whitecoats in sight. Must be lunch break or something. The idiots.

I squeezed through, tiptoeing into the main room.

Still no one.

_Okay, okay…_, I thought to myself as I scowered the room for an exit. _Door, 12 o'clock._

My heart flipped and my stomach dropped as I tried to take in how very easy this place actually was to escape.

I jogged over to the door, quietly, _so_ quietly; my feet barely making a sound on the white floor. I laid my hand across the cool metal of the handle and swung it open as quickly as possible, just in case there was an alarm.

Which, of course, there was.

I bolted, sprinting as fast as I could as far as I could until a came to a cliff.

I gathered my courage, bending my knees and jumping into an exhilarating up and away.

I turned my head back to the School, seeing a swarm of whitecoats pooling outside the door.

They all had little evil frowny-faces, their skin turning red with rage.

Except for Jeb.

Actually, Jeb looked _happy._

I pushed down my wings, gaining a surge of speed and altitude, and, actually, I was pretty good at flying considering I hadn't flown in the last three months.

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as I tried to focus on flying.

1, 2….3!

I shot off like a rocket, glad that my old power and speed was kicking in. Smiling, I put my hands out in front of me and flew SuperMan-Style. It's not like anyone was watching, anyways.

My hair whipped behind me as I soared through the crisp air, shooting through the puffy moist clouds like a bullet. I was free, free at last. Free and happy.

Well, as happy as a mutant bird-kid escapee could get.

I glanced around, scowering the ant-sized town beneath me.

_Perfect_, I thought to myself as I swooped down over Dr. Martinez's house, landing swiftly on the roof.

I jumped down, my feet making crinkling noises in the fallen leaves that covered the groud; clumping together in a crescendo of reds, yellows, and oranges so the ground looked as if it were on fire.

"Okay, Fang-" My stomach dropped as I started listening to her conversation, scampering behind a bush to conceal myself. "I know, I know. Okay. See you in a little bit." She slapped the phone shut, shoving it into her purse and sliding into the driver's seat of her black BMW.

She lurched out of the driveway and onto the road as I crept from my hiding spot and did a masterful up and away, hovering over her car as she winded down the abrupt route to wherever she was going

For a second, I wondered if maybe she was just driving to the store or something innocent like that, but I pushed it out of my mind. What if she really was going to Fang's house? I had to keep following her.

About ten minutes later, she rolled up a steep driveway to a relatively pretty vicorian-styled two story house and stopped, popping open the car door and grabbing a truckload of groceries from the passenger seat.

I ducked behind the roof, praying she hadn't seen me spying. I sat there and waited for what seemed like hours for a sound that confirmed we were at the right place, not just at an old friend's house or something. Please let it be his please let it be-

"Valencia? Come on in!" I let out a breath, my heart seizing as I heard his voice. I heard the bristling of the plastic bags rustling together as she squeezed through the doorframe, followed by a slam as the door closed behind her.

_So, what now?, _I thought to myself, coasting off the roof and perching behind the car, pulling my skinny legs up to my chest.

I closed my eyes and tuned into the house completely, focusing on hearing rather than seeing.

"Ah!" said a little girl's voice, and then a clatter of dishes.

"Isabella Ride! Do not throw eggs at your sister!" I heard Fang scold. Wait, what? Backtrack a second… Isabella _Ride_? Don't throw eggs at your _sister?_ Was he babysitting Iggy or Nudge's kids or something because… surely… surely they're not… No, I won't even let myself consider that.

He wouldn't do that.

He couldn't do that.

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to concentrate.

"So how are the kiddies?" Dr. Martinez cooed, obviously not really aiming the conversation at Fang.

"They're good. Annoying, unreasonable, but good."

"And how's the lovely wife?" Woah, there. Did she just say what I _think _she said? So Fang has a _wife_ now?

Huh.

I guess he's moved on.

**Well, there you all go. Max is back. Now you better review, or maybe I'll just kill her off again….**

**-Hope**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you all go. This moment we've all been waiting for… (Drumroll Please)**

**Max and Fang meet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

Fang POV

**Same day…**

"Okay. See you later then!" Dr. M called as she stepped outside the door, grinning at Fang.

I took this chance to crawl behind a bush as Dr. Martinez climbed into her car and drove off.

Fang stood at the door for a moment and watched her go, then turned around and went inside.

I made a snap decision.

I stood up stiffly and walked over to the door, purposely giving myself no time at all the re-think my idea.

*Ding-Donng!*

I stood outside the door and crossed my arms, pacing.

_I should, I shouldn't, I should, I shouldn't, I should, I-_

"Hello?" Fang said impatiently, wiping off his black flannel shirt with a dishtowel.

"Hi, uh…"

"Maya!" Fang said blithely, cupping his hands behind my neck and kissing me. "You're home early!"

I gawked at him.

"Who's Maya?" Fang gave me the familiar "what the hell are you talking about?" look.

"You…"

"Me?"

"Yes…"

"_Who_?" Fang rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"ME Fang, YOU Maya!" I returned the eye rolling.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. I'm… I'm _Max_. And I don't know who this 'Maya' person is but when-"

"Oh, come on Maya," Fang, sneered pursing his lips in anger, "We've already talked about this. You know I hate it when you pretend to be Max! You know I still have issues with the whole Max Thing!"

"What Max Thing? I'm Max!" I set my jaw, putting my hands up, "You know what just...just….ugh." I turned around and started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and slung me around to face him.

"Max?" he murmured quietly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well no shit sherlock!" I crossed my arms.

"Max I...I.." he gaped at me, jaw slack, "I'm sorry I...I thought you were…dead." He bit his lip and stared at me sadly.

"Well obviously not." I stated quietly, softening my expression.

He looked at his shoes, embarrassed.

"Anyways… can I come in and talk to you?" For a second, he looked alarmed, then he stepped in front of the doorframe and put his arms out.

"Um… You don't wanna go in there."

"Yeah I do. Whats the matter?" I peeked around his strong arms, looking for a way in.

"You just- Hey!" I squeezed past him into the warm living room, admiring the interior decorator's work. Until I noticed something.

Were these…. Pictures of… _me?_

I picked one up, gaping at it.

It was me and Fang… at our wedding. Our _wedding_!

"What the hell is _this_?" I exclaimed, turning it over in my hands.

"Max I-"

"Are you that obsessed? I mean, you didn't have to photoshop me in to all these pictures!" I looked at him, weirded out.

"They're not photoshopped," said angrily, snatching it away from me, "And they're not of _you_ either." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms in defense.

"Are you meaning to say you married my _clone_?" I joked, imagining the chances with him and wannabe Max; Max II.

He bit his lip and nodded gravely.

I died a little inside.

"Fang how… how could you!" I gaped at him, hurt.

"Max I-"

"Don't talk to me!" I snarled, shoving away his outreached hand.

"Max I thought you were dead, okay?" he stared angrily at me, one hand in an upside-down 'stop' position at his side, "So what did you expect? Me to just crawl under a rock and sob for you?" I sighed, he had a point.

"Fine. You're right."

He smiled, putting an arm around my waist and leading me to the plush couch, were he plopped down next to me.

"Now tell me what happed. I mean, you were dead one minute and alive the next. I mean, maybe a little thin and malnourished," he poked my frail shoulder, "But alive. So spill."

"Alright."

**its short but... whatever.**

**I had one for this chapter that was 1,000 words long but my computer didn't save it (UGH) so i didn't feel like re-writing a whole new awesome one because i'm mad at my computer now. So I just wrote this. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so here is another fabulous chapter. This is the chapter I've been most waiting for. I hope you like it as much as me and Carter liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV

"Fang," I shouted, standing up, "I can't _believe_ you!"

After Fang intimately described the wedding for me, I exploded.

"Max! Come on! You agreed with my point earlier-"

"Well-" I pursed my lips and tapped my foot against the polished floor, defeated, "It's just -you're just-I just-"

Fang pushed my shoulders against the wall, his obsidian eyes boring holes into mine.

"Can't stand the thought of me with someone else?" His lips formed a smirk as he stared at my shocked expression.

"Fang-" I tried to shove his chest, but he just put more pressure on my shoulders, "That hurts!"

"Well?"

"Well nothing! I'm _so_ done with you, with this- with us. Just leave me alone!" He peered at me again and released, crossing his arms.

I rubbed my shoulder blades, glaring at him. "I think I should-" A loud crash came from the kitchen, making both of us swivel our heads to see what it was.

"Oh my gosh," Fang breathed, running his hands through his hair, "The kids!"

"You have _kids_?" I yelled as he jogged off towards the kitchen, me trailing closely behind him.

"Well, of course," He said stepping into the hallway cautiously.

"And you weren't going to tell me this because…?"

"Well, to be quite 'frank with you Max, after your little tantrum with the whole wedding thing, I thought otherwise." Why, isn't he the little smart-mouthed chatterbox? And is well his favorite word now because… it seems like he says it in every sentence. Seriously.

"I don't throw tantrums!" I said firmly as we walked into the kitchen. Fang just gave me a knowing look.

"Daddy wook wha I can do!" One of them- who, get this: had the same honey colored hair, chocolate colored eyes, and mischievous grin, called, standing on the kitchen counter with her scrawny black-with-white flecked wings spread apart.

"Isabel! No!" The other one, who looked exactly like female baby Fang, screamed, squirming around in her high chair, and her long black hair falling over her dark eyes.

"Wun, seben, fwee!" The little girl shouted, bending her knees and springing into the air. I winced, clenching Fang's arm.

"Oh my gosh…" Fang murmured to himself, "Isabelle!" She crashed to the ground, bursting into tears in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"I _towd_ her nat tu daddy!" The other one shouted, taking a bite of eggs.

"I know, I know Kati," he sighed, walking over to Isabelle and kneeling down next to her, "What'd you hurt sweetie?"

"Ebyting!" She wailed, throwing her arms around his neck, and my heart making a jump in my chest. I couldn't help but smiling at the sweet scene.

"I want Mommy!" She sobbed, getting up and sprinting over to me, wrapping her arms around my legs and leaving little tear marks on my jeans. Awww!

Fang looked jealous as he stood up, picking the other one up out of her high chair.

"Mommmaaa!" Isabelle cried, her face buried in my leg.

"Aw… Honey, it's gonna be okay," I told her, scooping her up. She cried, burying her face in my neck.

_Don't forget to support the bottom,_ I thought to myself, feeling smart for knowing all of this. I moved both my arms under her bottom side and-

"Ah!" She screeched, flipping over and hanging off my arm like a money bar, influencing more wailing sobs.

"Oh my God! What'd I do wrong?" I yelled, trying to thrust her back over.

"Oh my gosh. Max!" Fang said, setting Kate on the island and rushing over to help me.

He picked the flailing Isabelle up, shaking her soothingly as he walked.

"Sh," he whispered, brushing the hair away from her face and mentioning over to Kate, "Can you take care of her for me?" I nodded, walking over to the countertop and pulling myself up next to her.

"Whas yo name?" She asked sweetly, reminding me of Angel when she was little. I smiled, scooting next to her and picking my brain for Fangs super-slut wife's name.

"Maya…?"

"Nuh uh! You not mommy. Mommy know how to hold baby," she pointed out. Man this little kid was smarter than I thought…

"Sure I am!" I pressed, thinking of ways to prove myself.

The little girl just shook her head.

"Fine, you got me. My name is Max, and I have known your daddy since he was little."

Kate gasped, looking over at Fang.

"YOU KNOW DADDY WHEN HE NOT OWD?(old)?" the little girl shrieked, like it was the most freaking unbelievable thing in the world. Fang made a face at her.

"Daddy's not old, Kate," Fang said quietly.

"Ya huh," Kate replied, looking at me for backup.

"I'm gonna have to go with the one in a diaper," I shrugged, laughing.

"But woo owd too!" Isabelle remarked, turning around in Fang's arms.

"So the tables have turned," Fang smirked, making me squint my eyes and poke my tongue out at him.

"Hey wait a minute, I'm still mad at you!" I crossed my arms, looking away from Fang.

Kate tapped my thigh, looking up at me.

"Mmhm?"

"Whyu angwy with daddy?"

I sighed, biting my lip.

"It's a long story."

"Tew me! Tew(tell) me!" She shrieked, practically bouncing off the counter.

"Wait…" Isabelle said quietly, her head tilting to one side, "Not mommy!" I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair.

"Do you really want to hear the story?" I heard Fang making himself busy behind me, swearing quietly as Isabelle pattered over to the counter and put her arms up.

I picked her up, setting her and Kate in their high chairs and pulling a chair out from the island.

"Alright. So, what happened, is when Max and Fang were little, Max got in a fight with some very, very bad sh-...people. Fang thought Max was dead, so he fell in love with someone who looks exactly like Max; your guys's mommy," I heard understanding oh's and ah' s as I told the story to them, "So when Max came back and saw your daddy parading around with some little-"

"I don't parade. I waltz."

"Moving on," I said, ignoring Fang, "Lets just say Max was, and is still very mad at Fang."

A car pulled up in the driveway, searing through the...somewhat...happy moment. C'mon. Somewhat happy, right?

"Shit!" Fang exclaimed, rubbing his forehead, "Great. Nice to see you Max love you too okay bye!" He helped me up, shoving me out of the kitchen.

"What the hell Fang? I was having fun with your kids!" He rolled his eyes, pushing me into the front hall.

"Shit. Shit shit shit."

"Nice language." He glared at me, glancing back at the window.

"Maya's home." My stomach dropped. What in the hell was she doing here? - Oh yeah. Her house.

"Oh. So, no big introduction?" Fang ignored me, staring out the window.

"Shit! There's no time for you to leave so just-" Fang stopped mid sentence, taking me by the arm and tugging me up the stairs, "Go hide!"

"Fang?" Maya called, stepping into the house, "….Max?" My stomach hit the floor as we stood at the top of the stairs, gaping at each other.

Well, this should be interesting.  
>_<p>

**Well… did you like it? Hate it? Give me some feedback. In review form if you may.**

**Thanks!**

**-Hope**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I hope you like Chapter 19! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

Fang POV

"Fang?" Maya called, stepping into the house.

I secretly hoped Max would turn invisible or something.

"...Max?" My heart flipped as me and Max glanced at eachother and back at Maya, silently swearing.

"Um…" I said, scratching my head, trying to come up with a good story. Maya set her jaw, setting her purse and work apron-thingy down on the bench in the front hall. Max bit her lip, anger flaring in her eyes like fire.

"Max," Maya said quietly, trying to keep her voice level, "I think you should leave." Max stayed still, crossing her arms.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Maya said, raising her eyebrows at Max then at at me.

"I said no; no no and no. Fang _wants_ me to stay here...right Fang?" Wow, thanks a lot Max. Now its the wife, or… Max. Really?

"Really Max? Really? You're making me chose between my _wife_ and my _best friend?_" Maya crossed her arms, looking smug. What was _she_ thinking? "It's gonna be the best friend every time." I took Max's strong hand in mine, surprise lighting her face. Maya gaped at me, so angry she could rip my head off.

"You know what Fang," Maya declared, pounding up the stairs and tearing our hands apart, making me hold hers instead, "You're delusional, okay? You're just under… shock… from Max coming back. You don't know what you're doing. So, I'm going to make the decision for you," She spat Max's name, glaring at her, "Max, if you could please leave?" She stepped out of the way of the stairs, holding my hands with her. I looked at Maya in disgust, snatching my hands back. Max looked at me furiously, hurt, and started to walk down the stairs slowly, her tattered wings spilling out of her dirty, ragged shirt and almost dragging on the stairs.

"No wait, Max!" I told her, reaching out. Maya smacked my hand back, narrowing her eyes.

"Let her go Fang. She's not worth it. She's not meant for you anymore. I'm your best friend now." Just as Max was turning out the door, Maya threw her hands around my neck and pulled me in for a hungry, mocking kiss. I stayed completely still, shoving her away.

"Stop it Maya!" I looked down at the door, but Max was already gone. I glared at Maya in disgust, shaking my head and stalking off towards the kitchen. "I can't believe you."

"Why baby?" She came up behind me, putting one arm around my shoulders. I shrugged away and kept walking.

"Just leave me alone." I stomped into the kitchen, ignoring the twins making mischief in the corner and grabbed a grocery bag, filling it to the top with cans of ravioli, soup, and other stuff like that. I grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter, walking to the front door.

"And where do you think your going with the car?" Maya asked, poised on the bench reading a book.

"Why do you care, mom?" I slipped out the door, slamming it behind me and revving the engine. I zoomed off down the road, peering into the sky for Max.

Finally I saw her, just a black speck in the sky miles away, drifting over the countryside to the left. I'd been driving for hours looking for her, but it was worth it. The cars had all trickled off the road and the fiery sunset was turning everything rich shades of gold and orange.

I swerved off the road and pushed straight into the long grass, putting my hand on my forehead so I could see Max better as she glided around in the air; coasting, swerving, and soaring up ahead.

I unfurled my black wings, taking a running leap and spelling myself in the air behind her, tugging the bag along underneath me. I slid up next to her, my wings much stronger from practice, going above her and beating my wings in sync so we didn't crash.

"Hey." She whirled, tear stains making tracks running down her dirty cheeks. She wiped them away quickly, glaring at me.

"Is that all you have to say, _hey?_ I just can't believe you sometimes, Fang." She shook her head, pursing her lips, and zoomed off, leaving me behind in the dust. If there was such thing as dust that high in the air.

Crap.

"Max!" I shouted, pulling up next to her. She ignored me, facing front. "I brought you food." I dropped the bag down and she snatched it without looking, holding it underneath her.

"Just go away." I stared back at her, hurt. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, exhaling.

"Please, _please_ don't do this Max," I begged, only getting silence in return. We started to coast downwards, our legs running before we hit the ground. Max's words stung like a slap in the face, and I could only gape at her. She threw the bag over to a tree and put her hands on her hips, peering at me speculatively.

"And why not?"

"Because."

"I need a reason."

"Just because, okay?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, starting to walk off, "Wait, don't go," I called, taking her arm. She sighed, looking away and then back at me.

"I need a reason." She set her jaw, shoving her hands in her torn jeans.

"Fine…" I looked around, crossing my arms and leaning back against a tree.

"I'm waiting."

"Okay, okay. It's because- it's because-" My stomach turned over, and I bit my lip, running my hand through my hair, "It's because I… I never stopped loving you, okay?" Max's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink as she looked away, her long eyelashes covering her brown eyes. "Well, you got your answer." I heaved a sigh and walked off, getting about three steps before I had to stop.

"Then why'd you marry her?"

"What?" I called, turning around. Max stepped over to me, brushing her long hair behind her ear.

"Why'd you marry… You know, Maya, if you never… never stopped… loving me?" she breathed, staring into my eyes, making me almost speechless. I blinked.

"I dunno," I mumbled, looking at my shoes while I kicked the dirt underneath me.

"Well?"

"I guess… I guess because… I dunno," I shrugged, shaking my head, "Just forget I ever said that."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I never stopped loving you either," she put her hands around my neck, biting her bottom lip and looking into my eyes. She started to lean in, her lips _so_ unbearably close…

"I- I can't do this," I blurted. Max pursed her lips, dropping her hands and looking down.

"Sorry," she murmured, shuffling her shoes.

"I said I can't, not that I don't want to," I put my hand under her chin, turning her head upwards. She still looked straight down, avoiding my gaze.

"I know, I know, but...Maya." She looked back up at me, laying her hand across my wrist.

"Yeah. Well… I should go," I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, me too," Max said quietly, standing back up straight, " 'Should… you know. Go visit the rest of the flock and everything." She shrugged, exhaling and slinging the bag over her shoulder, "See you around?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"So… bye then." She walked off, swinging the bag around at her side.

Ugh.

What did I just do?

_**So, this really wasn't as good as I wanted it to, so check it out later tonight because I might have replaced the chapter with a better one. Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-Hope**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I'm gonna warn you: This chapter seriously has absolutely nothing to do with the fanfiction. I know, I know. It's weird for me to do something like that. But really, if you would just UNDERSTAND ME you would KNOW! *sobs dramatically* LEEEAVVEEE *deep breath* HOOOPPEEYYY *deep breath* ALONEEE! *more sobbing***

**Okay, not really. I'm not gonna go there. **

**But, yeah. I just thought maybe my readers need a break from the intense Fang/Max/Maya love triangle drama and might enjoy a somewhat funny chapter. At least, I hope it's funny. XP **

**Anywhozums, onto the next topic:**

**Yes, yes, I know I haven't updated in so many days I've lost track. I'm very, very deeply sorry for keeping you guys hung up on a cliffy like that. I swear I didn't mean to! And, unfortunately I'm going to have to break my streak and not respond to every. Single. Review like I usually do, which really pains my heart I love love LOVE hearing from you guys and writing personal responses to what you guys say really helps me read every single review and appreciate them **

**And 144 reviews? WHAT? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE _THAT_ POPULAR!**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all my loyal readers!**

**Okay, I feel like there's something important that I'm forgetting to say, but that's okay so I'll just move onto the disclaimer before I turn into Nudge **

**WAIT WAIT WAIT! I remembered it. Today I will post TWO chapters to make up for the randomness and unfaithfulness. You're welcome **

**Disclaimer:**

**Fang: Say it.**

**Me: NO**

**Fang: SAY IT**

**Me: NO**

**Fang: SAY IT NOW!**

**Me: Fine. BUT ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME A HUG **

**Fang: *hugs***

**Me: EEEEK! OKAY! Idon''townMaximumride.**

**Fang: THANK YOU. Now end this ridiculously long disclaimer, and get on with the fanfiction!**

Max POV

"Nudge!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, waiting to hear her scream 'yeaaahhh?' in return, "Have you seen my clotheeesssss?"

"Which ones?"

"All of them!" I shouted back. Nudge came pounding up the stairs, her kinky brown hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail with random fly-a-ways framing her face that bounced with every step.

"Oh, yeah. I gave them away. I mean like, seriously Max? Those clothes are from, like, seven years ago and it's like not like you'd fit them anyway so I like decided someone like less fortunate could like-"

"Less fortunate? Who the heck could be less fortunate than a freaking _mutant teenage bird-kid_!"

"Poor kids with cancer."

"It was a rhetorical question, Nudge," I sighed, watching her shrug and completely ignore the ice in my voice. I ran my hands through my hair and dropped down onto the bed.

"You can wear some of my clothes!" Nudge said excitedly, bounding over to her closet and throwing it open.

"Oh, I'd love to, really, but-"

"Do you like this?" Nudge asked, ignoring me once again as she pulled out a metallic hot-pink zebra print tank top.

"Nudge-"

"No? How about this? Or this? OOH or this!" she held up a thigh-length blue floral dress against her body, raising her eyebrows.

"Really, Nudge I just-"

"Man. No again? You're really hard to work with Max," I face-palmed myself, muttering _Please. God. Save. Me,_ with every smack as she turned back to her closet, shirts and jeans flying out as her busy hands worked the hangers.

"Oooh…" Nudge murmured, stopping suddenly, "You'll like this one." She pulled out a flashy, skin-tight red cocktail dress.

"Ugh!" I flung my weight back against the bed, wanting to just disappear. I mean, my life kinda sucked right about then. "Nudge, I really appreciate your help but-"

"***Gasp*** This is perfect for you!" She held out a white tee shirt that said "EMO BOYS R FOR ME" and I mentally committed suicide.

"Nudge really I just want something-"

"Ooh, how about _this_ one? I designed it myself!" She held up a leopard print bandeau top that said 'No make up in class? I thought this was a make up test!' in shiny blue letters.

Oh.

My.

God.

Nudge squealed, practically jumping up and down.

"Don't you just love love love LOOVEE it? Matter of fact…" She ripped off her shirt to replace it and I looked away.

Sorry but I really don't care to see Nudge au natural, thank you very much.

"You look great, but could you _please_ pick out something even _remotely_ normal?"

"I'm a fashionista, I don't own normal." I smacked my forehead again, swearing silently to myself.

"Alright just- just pick me out a mystery outfit and then can we _please_ go…" I shuddered inwardly, "Shop...shop...Can we please go shopping?" I winced, watching Nudge's eyes light up in excitement.

"OF COURSE! I LOVE SHOPPING!" She bounced a little bit, turning back to her closet ferociously.

Oh crap.

"That's great but just try to make the outfit...decent, okay?" She ignored me, yanking miniskirt after miniskirt out of the closet.

"Okay! I've got it! Close your eyes, Max," _Oh God,_ I thought to myself, squeezing my eyes shut and making a pained expression, "Okay, this is the bottoms. Hold out your hands and put it on," Nudge handed me something that did not feel like pants.

"Nudge, can I please just have a pair of jeans?"

"No, no and no. You're wearing the skirt whether you like it or _not_."

"Meh," I groaned, fumbling around blindly to shove my feet through the skirt. I pulled it up over my hips, grimacing. "It feels tight. And short."

"That's the whole point," Nudge pointed out, handing me the next mystery item, "This is the top." I pulled it on over my head, tugging my hair out of the collar.

"Oh God. Is this the emo boys shirt or whatever?"

"Mayyybeee. Now here are your shoes; they're mine but they're a little bit too big for me so I just figured maybe since you've always had a bigger shoe size than me that maybe you could mphafjgh-" I clamped my hand over her mouth, stopping her short.

"Just hand me the shoes." She handed them to me by the straps- Stilettos. Ugh.

"C'mon, please can I have a pair of tennis shoes?" I whined, irritated in every cell of my body. Nudge thought about it for a second, making a thoughtful 'hm…' noise.

"No. Just think: We're going shopping after this," she had to pause for a second to hold back her delighted squeal, "and you can buy all the ugly sneakers you want. So put the freaking pumps on already!" I rolled my eyes, letting out an exasperated gust of air. _I can't believe I'm doing this_, I thought to myself, shoving my feet in through the tiny straps.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I said angrily, wobbly on my feet from the heels.

"Eeeek! OMG! You look _fantastic!_ Open open OPEN!" I opened my eyes nervously, using all the strength I had not to just lean over and puke my guts out. _Holy crap_, I thought to myself sourly, _What did I get myself into?_

I was wearing a millimeter long spandex black skirt, and the "EMO BOYS R FOR ME!" shirt Nudge had shown me earlier.

Shudder.

On my feet were spiky black stiletto heels that made me look 6" taller.

"Dear goodness…" I sighed, groaning in protest, "I refuse. I'll take anything, _anything_ but this! _Please,_ spare me Nudge!" Nudge smiled slyly, shaking her head no and crossing her arms. I whimpered quietly, stomping over to the door, "Whatever. Just please, please take me to the mall already!" Nudge clapped her hands and ran over to the door surprisingly quickly for someone with heels on as tall as hers. I followed her out to the car, shuffling along in my skin-tight skirt and mile-high heels getup.

**A/N: Okay, okay. I **_**know **_**this chapter was extremely random and OOC, but like I said, I thought you guys might need a short break from the intenseness of the fanfic. I know, it was **_**very**_** very random, but some of it was funny, right? XP Derp. Whatever. I just hope you understand I'm not randomly writing a blithe carefree chapter for no apparent reason at all. JEEZ. And I've probably over explained now and I'm just confusing you so… yeah. REVIEW!**

**-Hope!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Okay, here's the other chapter I promised! I really hope you like it! Also, this chapter might be a little OOC because I couldn't write for a while and got out of the swing of the character's personalities-but don't worry. It shall come back to my soon enough**

**Okay, moving on:**

**I'm going to try and start responding to reviews, but don't feel badly if I can't get to you because I'm just really, really busy and it's not that I hate you, I just really don't have the time. I sowwee **

**Next:**

**I kind of hate this chapter because it's so OOC but whatever. Xp It will come back to me eventually and the FF will get good again!**

**I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, not me. There, have I said it enough times for _**

Fang POV

"Where are you going, honey?" Maya asked slyly, poised carefully on a chair in the kitchen reading her book.

"I'm going to the grocery store," I sighed, completely fed up with Maya's constant interest in my whereabouts, 24 hours a day, seven days a week. I mean, it was like she was going to attach a GPS to me or something.

"Don't be too long," she warned, sending me a glare, "I count the miles on your car." Ugh!

Maya was beginning to really, really irritate me.

It'd been a week since Max came back, and every single cell in my body ached to see her again.

"Sure thing," I said sarcastically, snatching the keys off the table and spinning them around my finger, setting my jaw and stomping into the front hall.

"Buh bye daddy!" Izzy yelled, running up to hug my leg, Kate close on her heels.

"Bye bye sweety," I patted, her back between her wings, smiling. They could always make me feel better.

"Mommy _suck_," Kate remarked, her nose scrunched up as Isabelle giggled crazily. I could help but chuckle as I wondered where she could have possible learned _that_ one from.

Note the sarcasm.

I swung the door open and stalked out to the car, the crisp fall air making the world seem even colder.

I slid into the passenger seat and clicked my seatbelt in, closing the door behind me and starting up the engine. I shoved the gearshift into drive and backed out of the driveway, rolling over one of Isabelle or Kate's balls in the way, creating a satisfying pop.

"_Greaaaat…"_ I muttered, speeding out onto the road.

I hummed to myself, turning up the volume dial on the radio and narrowing my eyes at the DJ's uncanny song choice. **(Ignore the line break. It was accidental)**

"'_Nother shot of whisky, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind…_

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a-"_

I changed the channel quickly, settling on my second favorite radio station.

"__Oh, baby all I need is one more chance_

_To show you that I love you_

_Won't you please let me_

_back to your heart!_"_

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, turning off the radio. I shook my head and glanced out my window, my eyes going wide in terror.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Is that…? No, it couldn't be.

Maybe… Nah.

Is that…? _Angel?_ Straddled on the back of someone's motorcycle_._

I blinked, rolling down my window to see her better.

Oh my gosh! That's her! She looked over and waved at me innocently, her long, curly blond hair blowing back behind her.

Because she wasn't wearing a helmet.

I made the universal "what the hell?" face at her and she just turned back to kissing his neck, making me shudder.

Ew. I mean, she's _14 _for crying out loud!

I rolled my eyes and sped up in front, so I wouldn't have to see her anymore.

After Angel (who should more appropriately be called _Demon,_ now) was featured in some "Hot girls of Lakewood High!" column in her school newspaper, she's gone _crazy._ Like, doing drugs and sneaking into bars crazy.

I shuddered again, pulling into the grocery store lot and finding a parking place. I jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut and beeping it locked behind me as I pulled the door open, grabbing a cart and rolling in and down the aisles.

I strolled down the baby section, stopping and shoving Pull-Ups into the cart.

"Oh my gosh, Nudge, can we please get home already so I can change?" a girl's voice whined plaintively. Max? I spun around and saw her and Nudge talking to each other, her eyes going wide when she saw me.

"Oh look… it's Fang. Great," she bit her lip self-consciously and waved at me. I waved back, blinking in confusion.

"Hey, uh...Hi. Wait…. Does your shirt say… emo boys are for me?" I titled my head, walking up closer to see it better, "What?"

She blushed and smacked Nudge as she burst out laughing. I raised my eyebrow, noticing the rest of her outfit. I crossed my arms, leaning back on my heels.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I demanded, making her blush even deeper, and by now Nudge was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"No!" She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. I was glad we could still be friends after what happened last week, but even though we were still friends, it still felt like we were 1,000 miles apart. She smiled awkwardly, staring at the floor and occasionally slyly glancing up through her long eyelashes. I scratched the back of my head, letting out a deep breath.

"Well I have to go, but I'll call you sometime okay? Maybe we can get coffee or something?" I looked at her pleadingly, wishing I could go back in time and reverse everything that's happened in my life. She nodded, waving quickly and walking off towards the cash register.

_Damn it, Fang!_ I cursed at myself mentally, regretting acting like such a dang idiot, W_hy couldn't you have just acted normal and said you were sorry or something?_

I set my jaw, sighing and walking off towards the frozen section.

I knew what I had to do.

I had to escape.

**So, there you go! Chapter 20 **_**and**_** 21 finished and posted. Please review!**

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Now… REVIEW!**

**-Hope**

**PS. Yes, I know. **_**Another**_** message from Carter:**

**Hi! I just wanted to continue to advertise my fanfiction "The Beginning". The title and summary may be horrible, but it's not that bad. Please! You all are so awesome to Hope, so just at least **_**think**_** about reading and reviewing my story. Thank you, and goodbye -Carter**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hiya. Hope here. Here is Chapter 22. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

_Fang POV

I floored the car as much as possible, rushing as fast as I could in anxiousness. I swerved into the driveway, stomping on the brakes as hard as I could so I wouldn't run into Isabelle and Kate having a funeral for the ball I popped. What? Okay, so my kids are just the tiniest bit obsessed with death. I wonder who they inherited that unfortunate habit from…

They perked up immediately, running over to the car and attacking me as soon as the door was open.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kate ran over and pounced on my leg, while Isabelle stood in front of me and bounced, excited and happy I was home.

"Hi sweety," I ruffled Kate's hair, twisting the key in the ignition to turn the car off.

"Dadda! Daddy? Guess wha!" Isabelle told me, looking up at me as I stood in front of the car.

"What Izzy?" I started to walk along to the trunk of the car, Isabelle and Kate following me like two little baby ducks.

"Momma towd me to tew you dat she was going to dah mawll and to kick any ewasews in dah baws if dey came for me! Isn't dat awesome?" I raised an eyebrow, picking up all the grocery bags and slamming the trunk shut.

"So your mom just left you home alone?" Isabelle nodded, walking alongside me into the house with Kate.

"Fowow me! I has to show you wat we did!" Kate giggled, taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen. My eyes bugged out and my jaw went slack as I saw the mess they had created. Isabelle let go of my other hand and twirled around in the shredded toilet paper on the ground, followed by Kate who leaped out gracefully as if suspended by air, or wings grafted onto her back by mad scientists. I set the plastic bags down on the room in horror.

Apparently, Isabelle and Kate had transformed the kitchen into a magical fairy ballerina stage.

They had taken down the curtains and strung them across the countertop that lined the cabnets and the other side was propped on the island, toilet paper littered the floor as snow, and their stuffed animals were set up in random places as the wild animals in the forest. They had filled a tub with water for a lake, and brought out one of their old pop-up princess castle tents as a castle.

In other words, the kitchen was a mess.

"Wow…" I murmured, gawking at Isabelle and Kate, "Where do you guys get your imaginations? Do they have any for spare?" I ran my fingers through my hair, sitting down on a stool and propping my head up on my elbow. Isabelle giggled and twirled around on her toes, her wings stretched out stiffly so she looked like a tiny doll. I had to admit, it was pretty cute. And annoying. All at the same time.

I strummed my fingers on the honey-colored wood on the countertop, tightening my jaw. I'd come home for a reason, and now was my chance. It was just me and my girls.

I took a deep breath, watching them twirl about and play pretend

"What would you girls say about a mini vacation; just you and me?" They brightened up, breaming, bouncing with delight.

"Wes! Wes Wes!" I smiled as they ran over and jumped around in front of me.

"Okay, so are you ready to go?" They nodded and ran out into the front hall, their light up pink princess tennish shoes lighting up the naturally lit entrance hall. I opened the door for them since they're hands weren't tall enough to reach and followed them out to the car, adrenaline and excitement burning in my stomach. I clipped them into their carseats, jumping into the driver's seat and shoving the key into the ignition and buckling my own seatbelt. I pulled out onto the street, trying to remember Nudge's address.

"Where we go dadda?" Kate asked, looking out her window. I smiled nervously, focusing on her in my rear-view mirror. She was almost and exact copy of me, with her long dark brown hair (mine's black) that fell into her almost black eyes, skinny figure, and abrupt cheekbones. Isabelle, on the other hand, looked more like Max or Maya, with her chocolate colored eyes and wavy, sandy colored hair. I have no idea how they looked so different, but they did.

"We're going to Aunt Nudge's house. Does that sound good?" Isabelle and Kate gasped and grinned at each other, bouncing in their little pumpkin seats.

"Yay!" They shouted enthusiastically, clapping their hands. I flicked my blinker on, turning into the driveway for Nudge's cute for small house. I pressed the breaks with my foot, edging into the tiny parking space.

My stomach flopped.

Okay, so maybe this isn't the greatest idea in the world…

No time to think about that now. I threw the door closed as I ran to open theirs, unbuckling their seatbelts and directing them towards the door. They scrambled over, knocking their tiny fists against the pink paint. I chuckled; how very Nudge, pink paint.

I bit my lip and walked over, leaning against the wall and waiting for Nudge to come and let us in, her face brightening up as she turned the handle.

"Hey, come on in! I'm sure Max will be happy to see you," she grinned and stepped aside, shutting the door behind me.

"Happy to see who?" Max called as she walked down the stairs, changed into a regular white T-shirt with red sleeves and a blue 26 and a pair of jeans rather than her spandex skirt and… interesting… shirt. I have to admit, I thought the shirt was pretty inventive of Nudge.

"Fang and family!" Nudge announced, opening her arm grandly. I gave Max an awkward wave as her eyes widened and she set her jaw, hesitating on the last stair.

"Oh…" She mumbled, her socked feet padding over on the hardwood floor, "Hi Fang. And Isabelle and Kate." Isabelle and Kate waved, walking over into the live-in kitchen with Nudge to get some cookies.

"Hey," I smiled, trying to get her to open up a little bit. She crossed her skinny arms, raising her eyebrows.

"Hi."

"Um… Can we talk? Like, is there anywhere we can sit down?" I peered over her shoulder, trying to find the living room. She nodded and made the 'follow me' sign with her hand, leading me down the hall into a modernly-furnished TV room. I plopped down on a squishy navy-blue rug, with Max dropped down on a white faux-fur beanbag across from me.

"So…" I began, watching her cross her legs and shrug her shoulders.

"So," she answered, staring off towards the floor. I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Listen, Max, I know things are… awkward with us now but I just wanted to say I'm so, so sorry about what happened the other week. I-"

"You mean that we almost kissed?" She sighed, her eyes connecting with mine for a split second, "It's okay, I understand. Don't worry about it." She smiled politely, looking up at me.

"Good. Great. Now, lets just say I decided to stay here for a while…"

"What do you mean?" She asked, leaning back in the beanbag, "Like, leave Maya and the kids?" I pursed my lips and shook my head, looking down and back up.

"No, no. The kids would stay here too," I shrugged, exhaling.

"I think it's a horrible idea! I mean, she's your _wife_ Fang. To have and to hold, 'till death do we-...you… part, and me coming back shouldn't change that," she crossed her arms matter-of-factly, biting her lip and glancing up at me. I smiled smugly, crossing my arms.

"Who said this was about you?" I asked, chuckling and staring up at her. She glanced around, at a loss for words.

"I-you-said-," her eyes darted across the room, frantically searching for something witty to say.

I shrugged, smiling lopsidedly.

"Anyway, I know it's bad. It's just-" I squeezed my eyes shut and rested my elbows on my knees, my head propped up on my hands, "I just can't stay at that house anymore. Maya's just being…" I sighed, shaking my head, "She's just being over protective. I mean, she just… I dunno. I just need to get away." I shook my head again, looking up and resting a cheek on my palm. Max pursed her lips, gazing down at the floor in thought.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," She shook her head, connecting her eyes with mine. I slumped in the couch, contemplating what Max said.

"I just-" I sighed, shaking my head, "Fine. I'll go back… eventually," Max rolled her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear, exhaling.

"Whatever. It's your life." She shrugged, standing up and wiping her palms on her jeans.

"Well, it's settled then," I announced, lacing my fingers behind my neck, "I'm staying."

_**Hehehehehehe. Fang has left Maya! I am holding the next chapter hostage until I get reviews. So, I suggest you review. Lol**

**Thanks!**

**-Hope**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Hope! And I know, I know. -.- It happened again! I went soo long without posting that I've forgotten how many days it's been! It was partially from writer's block, but as soon as I finished reading Forever by Maggie Steifvater and going _paragliding _(It felt like I had wings! It was super awes. :3) I had some intense inspiration. First off, Forever was the best, most romantic yet action-packed book there is, so I was just EXPLODING to write a romantic chapter! (Sorry, Amyqueen. :P I tried to abide by you somewhat!) Second, the paragliding made me feel like I was flying, so I was like "Oh my God, I need to write in my fanfiction!" and so I did :)**

**Also, Carter was having some technical difficulties with her computer and unfortunately, I used to only be able to post chapters from her computer, so I was in a rut :( SO, I downloaded this thing called OpenOffice, and now _I _can upload chapters too! So expect them to start rolling in. :D**

**Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum ride.**

**Well... _I _own Isabelle & Kate, and JP _doesn't_, so whatcha gotta say now? I dominate! Hahaha.  
><strong>

Forty-three calls from Maya.

Forty.

Three.

No, not one, not two, not seventeen, but _forty three_.

I felt absolutely positively horrible. Like a horrible person who does horrible things.

Which is what I did.

I slammed my head back on the couch, chucking the phone as hard as I could against the wall and waiting for the satisfying crunch of it shattering against the plaster.

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Max yawned, shuffling sleepily down the stairs, "Or should I say fouton?" I scowled, watching her elongate her lean body as she raised her arms over her head to stretch, the edge of her blue tank top lifting up a few inches. I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

_Maya._

_You are a scummy person_, I told myself, just about wincing at the thought of all I've screwed up in my life.

"Uggghhh," I moaned, pulling myself groggily off the couch and walking over to the kitchen behind Max tiredly, still half asleep. I padded over to the kitchen counter and shoved myself onto it, swinging my legs.

"What happened to _you_? Did your conscience finally decide to return?" She smirked, yanking a frying pan out of the cabinet under the stove, making a loud clanking noise as she placed it on the stove and clicked the fire on.

"You're going to _cook_?" I blurted without thinking, gaping at her. Max stopped, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Yes I'm going to cook, and you're going to like it," she declared, dropping a thin square of butter onto the hot pan. She grabbed some eggs out of the tiny fridge, cracking them expertly over the stove.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that," I muttered laying back and hitching my hands behind my head. Max sent me a dagger glare, shooing me off the counter with her spatula.

"Don't lie on the counter! People eat off of there," Max declared, poking me with the tip of her cooking utensil.

"Oh. And now we're suddenly back at Anne Walker's, are we?" I snarled sourly, watching her face fall and her eyes lower towards the ground, her cheeks flushing a light shade of rosy pink.

Why do I have to be such a terrible being? Huh? Can someone _please_ tell me?

I sighed, rubbing my eyes with my fists, "Listen Max, I'm sorry I just-"

"No no, don't apologize it's… Okay," She let out a shaky sigh, shrugging and smiling sadly at me, "I will admit I've been a little OCD since I… I escaped… It's- it's my fault." I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" I moaned, peeking at her through the cracks in my fingers. She lifted an eyebrow curiously, blinking in surprise.

"E...excuse me?" She went back to cooking her eggs, her back turned to me.

"You make me feel so horrible; being all _nice_ and everything!" Okay, I'll admit that made absolutely no sense to a normal person who wasn't sycho like me.

"Well so-rry I was right the guilt would catch up to you," she shrugged impassively, sliding two normal looking eggs on a plate and shutting the flame off.

"Did _you_ cook those?" I asked dubiously, watching her turn around and put her hands on her hips.

"You were standing there the whole time," she shrugged, taking a bite with her fork and actually _swallowing_ it without gagging or exploding. Woah. "Nudge taught me how." I nodded, raising my eyebrows.

"Impressive," she smiled, scarfing down the rest of her breakfast, "Maybe Nudge can teach me how to fulfill my life's goal; world domination. I mean, She taught _you_ how to cook!" I shrugged, my stomach rumbling at the scent of bacon in the microwave. "Can I have a bite?" She stopped chewing, staring incredulously at me. She swallowed, taking a gulp of orange juice so she wouldn't choke in surprise.

"Uh… Okay," she cut off a piece with her fork and pulled herself up onto the counter, scooting over next to me while still holding up the bite of eggs. I narrowed my eyes at her, crossing my arms.

"I thought we weren't aloud to sit on the counter?"

"Just eat the damn eggs already!" I smiled smugly, opening my mouth. She held up the fork, a faint smile playing across her lips. I took the bite, chewing and nodding and finally swallowing. I nodded my head again and shrugged, making the so-so sign with my hand.

"S'okay," I announced, looking over at her. She smacked me on the arm, making me chuckle.

"Fang!"

"Kidding, kidding," I smiled, looking into her deep, brown eyes. Oh, her eyes. She bit her lip, her eyes flitting down to my lips and back up to my eyes, her head angling itself discreetly to the side. I leaned in, wrapping my arms around her waist.

Oh God.

Why me?

Her arms snaked their way around my neck, her sweet scent filling my nose and pulling my body closer to hers as we tilted our heads this way and that so we could kiss better, every single emotion I had swirling was in my veins, making me feel like I was lighter than air, floating in a happy bubble with Max. Max tangled her fingers in my hair, mine tangling in hers as I pressed her closer to me. Oh, man, my brain was on high drive as I stood there in the kitchen with Max, for what seemed like hours and hours until my head was dizzy and my breathing was ragged and my heard was thudding in my chest when I finally decided to cut it off.

I pulled my head back, my arms dropping lightly to Max's waist as she stared back at me, her eyes wide with excitement, her cheeks a light pink color. She laughed airily and looked down, her long eyelashes covering her twinkling chocolate-colored eyes as she smiled, biting her lip. "Woah," she murmured, hopping off the counter top. I nodded, my chest working hard as I panted for air.

Adrenaline surged through my veins, my heart thumping so loud I could almost hear it. My stomach felt like it was twisting from the excitement, and I couldn't help but grin and laugh quietly as it all settled in.

"Woah," I smiled, the whole world and my life seeming like just a distant memory. I squeezed my eyes shut, frowning. Ugh. My life. "Woah." I groaned it this time, linking my fingers behind my neck, "Oh, no oh no oh no oh _no_. What did I just do?" I moaned, pacing around the kitchen.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. This is about Maya right?" I nodded my head, pacing back and forth. Max sighed, rubbing her temples, "I just totally screwed up. I'm sorry- I shouldn't have kissed you. I knew I shouldn't have told you to stay. I knew it, I knew it." She closed her eyes, exhaling, me completely ignoring her as I stalked off into the living room to retrieve my broken phone, which layed in a crumpled heap on the floor not far from a paint mark where it hit the wall. I plopped down on the carpet, picking it up and pressing the power button hard, praying it would still work.

"C'mon, c'mon, work you stupid worthless piece of cr.-…. I mean you… lovely, worth...full? Uh... piece of awesome," I pleaded, shaking it, my knuckles turning white firm gripping it so hard. I let out a relieved sigh as the screen flickered to life, the only obvious damage an obnoxious screen crack.

I scrolled through my contacts, pressing down on Maya's name and listening to the ominous ring while I waited for her to answer.

"Please answer, please-"

"Hey, you've reached Maya!" My heart sank with the recognition of her voicemail, making my shoulders slump, "Leave a message after the beep!"

"Hey uh… Maya," I cleared my throat awkwardly, looking around, "Listen, I kneed to talk to you. So can we talk sometime? Call me back as soon as you get this message. I uh… love you, Bye!"

I pressed the red phone button for hanging up and sat there on the floor, staring blankly out the window.

Max coughed, leaning on her elbow in the door frame, her tiny gray athletic shorts outlining her hips as she played with the drawstring, her figure lit up by the morning sun. I suddenly felt bad for saying I love you to Maya in front of her, so I looked away from her, scowling at myself. Why must I be a hormonal young adult? Whyyyy?

"What'd she say?" She asked innocently, looking at me with big, brown, Bambi eyes. I pursed my lips, gazing into space.

"Nothing. She didn't answer. I left a message."

"Oh," Max murmured, looking down, "Sorry," I sighed, putting my face in my hands in exasperation and groaning "I HATE MY LIFE!" as loud as I could. I heard soft footsteps, and soon Max was sitting cross-legged next to me, her small hand making warm circles in between my wings. "I'm sure she'll come around… Eventually."

"Oh, sure sure," I agreed sarcastically, leaning my head against the wall, "She will definitely forgive me because I cheated on her and left her for my… uh...Well, the point is she's going to be pissed. Really pissed. You don't know Maya, Max," I exhaled loudly, closing my eyes. "She's different. She may look like you, but you guys are completely, 100% different. She's… sensitive, I guess. She'll never forgive me." I glanced at Max through the side of my hand, her lips pressed tightly together.

"Well… when you put it that way…" Max shrugged, patting me roughly on the shoulder as she stood up, muttering 'Tough luck, bucko,' and walking off up the stairs again.

Have I mentioned I hate my life?


End file.
